Best Friends Can't be Lovers
by XtreMePeroXwhygeN
Summary: 2 friends, 2 lives, 1 love. LitaJeff, eventually TrishCena
1. Chapter 1

Title: Best Friends Can't be Lovers

Author: Me of course

Disclaimer: For the last god dam time I own no one

Author's note: The characters in this story are gonna be mixed up. All the brands are mixed up and people from the past are still wrestling.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"RUN" Jeff screamed.

He and Lita took off down the hallway of the hotel. It was 7:00 in the morning and Jeff and Lita though it would be funny to give there friend Adam a little wake up call.

"Dam it Jeff come back here," Adam screamed as he ran out of the room in his boxers.

It wasn't until he was outside Jeff and Lita's room that he started hearing cat calls. That's when he gave up and went back to his room to get dressed, or at least put some pants on.

"This isn't over," he yelled as he stormed off.

On the other side of the door Lita and Jeff were on the floor cracking up.

"I can't believe you painted his face," Lita said. She still couldn't breathe from laughing so hard.

"Hey it was your idea to paint his nails all the colors of the dam rainbow," Jeff said.

"I know, I know, I am that good," Lita said. The laughing had stopped by now.

"The look on his face was priceless when we dumped the ice water on him," Jeff said.

"Wait till he sees all his whites are pink," Lita said.

They both looked at each other then started laughing hysterically again.

"We are mean," Lita said when the laughing died again.

"No one said we were nice," Jeff said then stood up.

"Want anything to drink?" he said as he walked over the mini fridge.

"Yea I'll take some water," she said.

"Ok well your gunna have to come get it yourself," He said.

"Jeff just give me the dam water."

"Say please"

"Please"

"Say, Jeff Hardy is the bestest friend I've ever had"

"Jeff Hardy is the bestest……Aww Jeff you're wasting my time just give me the dam water."

"Ooo sorry but that's not correct. You can either try again, or drink out of the toilet." He said.

By now Lita was up off the floor.

"Or, I could just do this," She said as she jumped at Jeff and wrestled him onto the bed. She pinned his shoulders down to the bed and sat on top of him.

"Ha," she said as she grabbed the water from his hand.

"I hate you," he said.

"No you don't, you love me cause I am your bestest friend, remember," She said.

"Hey stop using my words against me."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"Your right I'm not."

"That's it," he said as he flipped her over and pinned her shoulders on the bed. Now he was on top.

"Ha" he said.

Lita pouted.

Then there was a knock at the door. Lita quickly pushed Jeff off of her as she got up to answer the door. Jeff fell to the ground with a thud. Lita opened the door and was greeted by her other best friend.

"Hey Trish," Lita said.

"Hey Li," Trish said as she walked in the room.

"Oh and hey Jeff," She said as she sat on the chair.

"Hey Trish," Jeff said as he got off the floor.

"Can I ask you why Adam was in the hallway in pink boxers with his face and nails painted?" Trish said.

"Why should we know?" Jeff asked as he took a seat next to Lita on the bed.

"Because usually if something like this is going on you two are involved," Trish stated.

It was true. Lita and Jeff were both known for messing with people.

"Dam Trish I have never been so insulted," Jeff said as he feigned hurt.

"So how'd you do it?" Trish asked.

Now it was Lita's turn to speak up. "Well you know how Adam sleeps like a rock. The face paint part was easy. But he wouldn't keep his dam hands straight so I couldn't paint his nails too fancy. And since I wouldn't trust Jeff with Adam's clothes I died them pink. As for the ice, that was all Jeff," she said.

"You know you guys are really mean," Trish said.

"Hey, no one said we were nice," Lita said.

"Hey that's what I said," Jeff said.

"Anyways we have to be at Raw in an hour. I am gonna be riding with Adam so I guess that means you two will be riding together," Trish said, ignoring Jeff's remark.

"Don't we always," Jeff said.

"Hopefully we don't run into Adam on the way there," Lita said.

"Well I'm gonna go help Adam get cleaned up so it doesn't look like I riding with a freak on the way to Raw," Trish said.

"Adam, a freak, neeever," Jeff said.

"Hey be nice," Trish said as she left the room.

"Well we don't have much time before the show so I guess we can't do anything fun," Lita said as she put on Jeff's blue hoodie. She was always wearing Jeff's clothes, and he didn't mind.

"I'm sure we can find a way," Jeff said as he threw on his shoes.

"Very true," Lita said.

----------------

They arrived at Raw a little early for the pre-show meeting. All the superstars and diva's gathered into the cafeteria to receive the match cards and to get good seats for the meeting. Lita sat next to Jeff who sat next to Trish who sat next to Adam. Jeff and Lita weren't really paying attention when Mr. McMahon started talking.

"Ok people I know how this is probably the most boring part of the night so I will try to make it short. Trish you have a match against Melina." They both nodded. They had an on screen rivalry so that was nothing new.

"Jericho you will be facing Adam for a number one contender spot at the intercontinental title." Once again they both nodded.

"Jeff and Lita will be in an intergender tag team match against Mr. Kennedy and Beth Phoenix." They all nodded. Jeff and Lita didn't listen to the rest. They were able to leave after they heard what match they were going to be in.

Jeff and Lita were walking to their locker room to get ready for their match. They shared a locker room because technically they were a tag team.

"So what do you want to do after the show," Lita asked.

"I don't know, whatever you wanna do," Jeff said. That was his usual answer. As long as his friend was happy, he was happy.

"You always say that," Lita said.

"Then why do you ask me?" Jeff said.

He knew he was pushing his luck with Lita but he didn't care. He loved to see the fire in her eyes when she got made. That wasn't the only thing he loved about her. He loved her style. He knew that she didn't care about being eye candy like the rest of the divas did. She was there to fight.

They entered the locker room and started getting ready. Jeff was dressed in black pants with his black wife beater on. His freshly purple died hair rested on his shoulder. He just put his multicolored sleeves on when Lita came out of the bathroom.

"So how do I look?" she said as she twirled around like a model.

She was dressed in black baggy pants with a blue shirt that ended right above her belly button. Under the shirt was a long sleeved mesh shirt. Under the mesh was a black bra which was able to be seen. Her tattoo peaked out from under the mesh.

"More and more like me everyday," he said.

He took a good long look at her. She was beautiful. Her red hair gently swayed down her back when she moved. But he could never tell her he felt that way. She was his best friend, not his lover.

"I'm still thinking whether to take that as a compliment or an insult," she said.

"You're starting to act like me more and more everyday too," he said under his breath.

"Well, I know that is something I can take as an insult," she said.

"Ha ha, very funny," Jeff said as he started slowly walking forward.

He backed Lita up into a wall and then with one quick motion swung her over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna give you one chance to take that back," he said.

"Why would I want to take it back?" She said, pretending as if she didn't know.

"Because of you don't, I'll do this," He started spinning her around in circles.

"OK OK I take it back," she screamed.

He put her down. She was wobbling a little from all the spinning. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Jeff and Lita 5 minutes." The voice behind that door said.

"Well I guess that's us," Jeff said.

"Really, cause I always thought there was another Jeff and Lita around here," Lita said.

"Hey, sarcasm killed that cat," Jeff said.

"That's curiosity smart one," Lita said as she opened the door to the locker room.

"Aww, same thing," he said as he started to head out the door.

"After you, bestest friend," Lita said while gesturing out the door.

Little did they both know that they had a long night ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

**Authors notes: Hey people, thanks for the reviews. I don't know when I'm gonna update next, cause I've been pretty busy. I really have nothing else to say……**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The music blared through the speakers as Jeff and Lita came flying out from backstage.

"Weighing in a combined weight of 380 pounds, from Cameron North Carolina, Jeff Hardy and Lita."

The adrenaline was pumping with every step they took. The crowd was going crazy. They ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. The both went to a turn buckle and taunted to the crowd.

The feeling was unexplainable. Wrestling was what they lived for. The risked their life every week for the excitement and the rush. But most of all they did it because of the fans. The both jumped down from the turnbuckle and stood up against the back rope waiting on their opponents.

"And there opponents, Mr. Kennedy and Beth Phoenix." Mr. Kennedy's music was playing as they made their way to the ring.

"Be careful tonight ok," Jeff said to Lita.

It was kind of a routine. Jeff warned Lita to be careful, and she promised not to do anything he wouldn't. Even though, that wasn't too much of a promise.

"I will," she said.

They both held out there knuckles to one another. As soon as they touched Jeff felt something really strong. He couldn't figure out the feeling as the bell rung.

Lita and Beth were in first. It started out with a lock up that Lita won. She got Beth into a headlock, which Beth got out of. She pushed Lita into the ropes. Lita ran back and got Beth with a head scissors take down.

She went for the pin.

1…2…Kick out.

Lita got up and so did Beth. Beth went for a cloth line but Lita ducked. Right as she turned around she was hit by a clothesline. But this clothesline wasn't from Beth. Mr. Kennedy was standing over her with a smirk on his face.

But that smirk wasn't there for long as Jeff came flying from his corner. His fists started pounding into Kennedy's head. The ref was trying to pull him off as Beth went right after Lita. The rapid kicks and punches to the head were sickening. It wasn't until Jeff got off Kennedy and pulled Beth off Lita that it all stopped.

Jeff went over Lita to make sure she was ok. Kennedy got up and gave Jeff a quick kick to the head. Jeff fell to the side of Lita. Kennedy picked him up and wiplashed him into the corner. He was now in a sitting position in the corner. Kennedy gave him a life threatening kick to the face. Jeff lied there half conscious.

Meanwhile Beth went to the outside of the ring. She demanded Lillian to get up as Beth picked up the chair. She brought it into the ring and hit the ref over the head with it. She was about to hand it to Kennedy when Lita came out of no where and gave Beth a blow to the back of the head.

Beth went down.

Kennedy turned around just to get a chair shot to the head. He also hit the ground with a thud. Lita dropped the chair and went to check on Jeff. He opened one eye and gave her a wink.

That's when she knew what to do.

She moved Beth over to the middle of the ring and climbed to the top turn buckle. Meanwhile the ref was getting up, using the ropes a support. Lita went to deliver the moonsault to Beth, but was messed up by the movement of the ropes. Her back flip was off by a couple inches and her head smacked right into the chair.

The blood came pouring out as she laid there unconscious. Jeff witnessed the whole thing. It was like a nightmare that kept playing in his mind over and over again. He crawled over to Lita. There was so much blood he didn't know what to do. The crowd was completely silent. They all couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"She needs help," Jeff yelled to the ref. "Hurry up, dam it she needs help now," he yelled.

The ref was motioning to the back as if he was trying to tell them that this wasn't planned. Even Beth and Mr. Kennedy were looking on, scared. It wasn't common that these things happened, but when they did it wasn't something to joke about.

Lita's face almost matched her hair as the crimson blood kept pouring out. By now Trish, Edge, and Cena were out there. They all were Lita's friends. The five of them did everything together. Trish was crying, and John and Edge were comforting her.

Jeff kept telling Lita she was gonna be ok.

"Jeff we need you to move so we can help her," the medics were saying but Jeff wasn't moving.

It wasn't until Edge got in the ring and helped Jeff get out of the way till Jeff really knew what was happening. He saw all the faces of the people in the crowd, scared and confused. That's exactly how he felt. He couldn't lose Lita, not know. She was his best friend. They did everything together. And she doesn't even know how he felt.

The medics got Lita onto the stretcher and started wheeling her to the back. Jeff and company followed the stretcher to the back. The crowd broke out into cheers. It was louder then when the made their entrance. They were cheering in support of Lita and Jeff. But Jeff didn't even hear them. His mind was too concerned about getting to Lita and making sure she was ok.

He got into the back before everyone else. He didn't realizes it but he was running. He saw Lita getting put into the ambulance. She had an oxygen mask over her mouth. She looked helpless. Jeff ran over to the ambulance.

"Can I come with her?" Jeff asked. He didn't notice that his voice was shaking.

"I'm sorry sir, only family can ride," The medic said.

"But….I am her fiancé," Jeff said.

Ever since he and Lita had been friends they agreed on that being their excuse. If one of them was hurt and they needed to be family that's what they would say. Jeff only had to say that one other time. Lita was getting hit on by some guy in the bar. She kicked him hard in the place where no man wants to be kicked but that didn't stop him. Jeff had to step in and pretend to be her fiancé to make this guy leave.

Jeff snapped out of his thoughts as the medic agreed to let him in.

"Lita can you hear me?" Jeff asked. "It's gonna be ok don't worry," he said as he held tightly onto her hand.

The ambulance put on there sirens as the speeded off into traffic.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**So how was Ch. 2? Now its time to move you mouse to the review button and click. Might as well type something while you're at it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

**Author Notes: Thanks to all the people that reviewed. This is probably going to be my best story so far. I have more ideas for this story then I did for my other one. Ok now I'm gonna stop blabbing and let you guys read the chapter.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

John, Trish, and Adam came running into the hospital. They looked scared, then again, who wouldn't be. They were looking for their purple haired friend. Adam, being the tallest, found him first.

"He's over there," Adam shouted.

About 3 doctors and 3 nurses turned around, and gave him a hard look.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

They made their way over to Jeff, who didn't look good at all.

"How is she?" Trish asked.

Jeff didn't respond at first. He had his arms on his legs; his shiny green eyes looked hazed over. He was staring into space, probably replaying the terrible event in his mind.

Trish looked up at John. She saw something she had never seen in his eyes before. He really did look sad. His blue eyes didn't have the same sparkle as they usually did.

Then Trish took a look at Adam. For some reason she couldn't read his eyes. No one really could.

Trish took a seat in the chair next to Jeff. She gently put her hand on his leg. Even then he didn't move.

"They haven't told me anything," Jeff said without looking up. His voice was shaken, something you didn't hear often.

Trish looked down at her hands.

"There was just so much blood," Jeff said, still staring into space.

Trish could tell that Jeff wasn't really with them right now. He was still reliving that moment and there was nothing they could do about it. John took a seat next to Trish and put his arm around her in a comforting manner. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

Meanwhile Adam was standing there, looking around. He didn't look like he normally did. Yet, his eyes didn't tell them anything.

They all sat there for another hour. Trish fell asleep using John as her pillow. John was also sleeping. Adam fell asleep sitting against the wall. But Jeff stayed away, waiting on even the slightest bit of news.

"Excuse me, which one of you is here for Mrs. Hardy," the doctor said.

He was obviously confused of the relationship Jeff shared with Lita.

"We all are but I'm her….fiancé," Jeff said. That was gonna take some getting used to.

"Ok, well Mr. Hardy," the doctor started to say as Jeff interrupted.

"Umm call me Jeff, and you can call your patient Lita," Jeff cleared up for the doctor.

"Ok well then you can call me Doctor Morgan. Anyway, Lita is suffering from a concussion, a major one at that. She needed 23 stitches to close up the cut one her head. She is sleeping right now. She kept calling for _Jeffy, _which I guess is you. When she did wake up she couldn't really stay awake for too long, which is normal." Dr. Morgan said.

Jeff liked this doctor. He was down and to the point. Or so he thought.

"So that's it," Jeff said.

Even though he hated that Lita had gotten hurt, this was all good new to him. These were all things he could live with.

"Well, there is one more thing I should tell you," Dr. Morgan said.

0Jeff's eye shot up and met straight with Dr. Morgan's eyes.

"What….what aren't you telling me?" Jeff said; his voice was stern, hard.

"Well, you see when people get these kind of injuries it isn't rare for them to hurt their neck in the process," Dr. Morgan said.

"Oh god not her neck," Jeff said out loud even though he was talking to himself.

"Wait what do you mean," Dr. Morgan said.

"…..you don't know. She had neck surgery about 3 years ago," Jeff said suspiciously.

How come a doctor wouldn't know about a neck surgery? It was the most important thing in her medical file.

"That would explain why her right side is paralyzed under the waist," Dr. Morgan said to himself, but like Jeff, out loud.

"SHE WHAT," Jeff screamed.

This woke up all Lita's company.

"What's going on," Trish said the tiredness evident in her voice.

"It is only temporarily; she woke up and told one of the nurses she couldn't feel her leg. We had her checked out and because of some spinal cord damage this is what it resulted in," Dr. Morgan said, even though he was scared that the longer he talked the more Jeff was going to hurt him. "You can see her when she wakes up, but you can't disrupt her at all or you will be forced out of her room," He said.

Then he turned on heel and walked…..ran down the hallway.

Jeff couldn't believe what he just heard. He needed to sit down and fast. John noticed this too, and quick; why rose off his feet to guide Jeff to a chair. Trish had fresh tears in her eyes, while Adam sat there speechless.

Jeff was as white as a ghost.

He couldn't get himself to believe that **his** Lita was paralyzed. Wait, no she wasn't his. But she was his friend. His best friend. Jeff didn't realize it but there were tears in his eyes.

He turned to look at his friends. Adam had his face in his hands. Jeff saw him physically shaking which probably meant he was crying. Trish was buried in John's arms, and was obviously crying. Even John, who was as hard as a rock, had a tear in his eye. This whole thing was tearing everyone apart. And it was all happening in front of his eyes.

Around another hour pasted and this time Jeff fell asleep with everyone else. He was woken up by a little shake. He opened his eyes to come face to face with a shy little nurse.

"Umm your fiancé is awake, and she asking for you," the nurse said in a shy voice.

Jeff shot up and followed the nurse down the hallway. They came to a stop are room 414. Jeff looked the nurse in the eyes. His eyes softened as he saw sorrow. He didn't think anyone else was feeling sorry for him, or Lita. He nodded at the nurse as he turned the handle to the door.

He slowly took steps into the room. It was dark, the lights were dimmed down. He figured Lita's head was hurting so bright lights aren't a smart idea. Also, the fact that it was 4 in the morning was something to consider. He looked around the room, until his eyes met the tiny form in the bed.

"Lita," Jeff whispered.

"Jeffy?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: To clear things up a bit, Lita was never with Matt. They were all just friends. Also, the whole love triangle with Kane didn't happen, which means Edge didn't come into the picture. Basically I am running Lita's career like I thought it should have went. **

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jeff walked over to the bed. His steps were small, but he didn't seem to notice. He looked at the little form in the bed. She looked smaller in this bed then she did at the hotel. He took his attention to her head. A white bandage was wrapped around it, her red hair looking even brighter compared to the white. A little blood stain was starting to form on the bandage. There was also a bit of dry blood already on there. Lita's eyes were closed but Jeff knew she was awake. He didn't blame her for having her eyes closed. Jeff took a seat in the chair that was next to the bed. He took Lita's hand in his own. Her hands were so much smaller than his. He felt as if her hands would get lost in his grip.

"Li," Jeff whispered for the second time since he got in the room.

"Hi Jeffy," Lita said. Her voice was weak sounding.

"How do you feel," He said. He knew this was a stupid question. How would you feel if you went through a brutal wrestling match then smacked your head on a steel chair then found out you were temporarily paralyzed from the waist down in one leg.

"Like I've been hit by a bus," Lita said.

"Trish, John, and Adam are here to see you. They stayed here all night. Trish is holding on to John pretty tight," Jeff said.

He knew how it felt to be in the hospital, you didn't know everything that was going on. He thought it would make Lita feel a little better if she was filled in.

"I always thought those two had something going on," Lita said. She had a weak smile on but then it quickly faded.

"Did the doctor say anything to you yet?" Jeff asked. He really didn't want to be the one to tell her that she was paralyzed, even though she probably knew it.

"Yeah I talked to him before. I'm paralyzed Jeff. And I'm scared," She said. There were tears surfacing in her eyes. Jeff's heart just about broke to hear her say that. She would never admit she was scared to anyone. She was a strong girl. Independent and take charge.

"Don't say that Li. You'll get better and be back in the ring in no time. And I'll be with you through the whole thing. No matter how long it takes." Jeff said.

"No Jeff you don't have to do that. I don't want you to have to take care of me. You have your own life to live and your own career to worry about." Lita said.

"Li, you are part of my life. And if you really think about you are part of my career too. I want you to get over this as soon as possible. And I want; no I **need** to do this. I need to help you." Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeffy, I don't know what I would do without you." She said.

"No problem Li," Jeff said.

"I think you should get some rest," Jeff said.

"Please don't leave me though," Lita said, almost begged.

"I wouldn't for the world," Jeff said.

----------------------------------------------

It only took Lita minutes to fall asleep. Jeff tried to sleep, but the chair was even more uncomfortable then the ones in the waiting room. He looked at the clock. 4:30 in the morning. He only had a little time to sleep. But he was exhausted. His eyes wandered around the room until they fell on Lita. She was sleeping soundly. Her chest was rising and falling in an equal pattern. Jeff stood up from the chair, he groaned in pain from sitting all night. His back was sore and he felt like he should be in the hospital bed right now.

His thoughts were broken by the sound of Lita voice. "Jeffy," she said quietly, the sleep still etched in her face.

"Yeah Li," he said.

"Your not leaving me are you?" she asked.

"Of course not Li, I just need to get out of the god dam chair,"

"You can come sleep with me," she said.

"Li, I never knew you felt that way about me," Jeff said jokingly.

"Not like that stupid, I mean come lay next to me," she said.

"Are you sure, I don't want to cause you any trouble,"

"I asked you to stay didn't I?"

"Good point," he said.

He went around to the other side of the bed. He made sure that he didn't come to her side that was paralyzed. He couldn't bring himself to even touch her leg at this point, knowing that she couldn't feel it.

He climbed up into the bed, making sure that he stayed as close to Lita as possible. He wanted her to make sure that he was there for her. He wanted to get her through this as quickly as she could. And she was gonna need some help. That's were he came in. Plus, he needed every excuse he could get to just be with her. To touch her. He needed her just like she needed him.

He got under the blanket, his cargo pants rubbed up against her bare leg. She was right, the bed was much more conformable then the chair. He drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

In only a few minutes the nurse walked in, to check on Lita's vital signs. When she was in the room she saw Lita, with purple hair spread across her face. She also had a tattoo arm wrapped around her waist. The nurse giggled a little as she saw not only two, but four bare feet sticking out from under the covers. She saw the black and white wrestling boots on the floor by the bed. They looked so peaceful she didn't want to disturb them. She decided to come back in the morning when they are awake to check on Lita. She was about to leave when she took one last look at them.

"Such a good couple," She said more out load then to herself. Then she slowly shut the door behind her.

Lita slowly woke up at the sound of the door closing. She felt an arm around her. A tattooed arm. A very tattooed arm. Jeff's arm. She turned slightly which was hard to do because Jeff had his arm around her. Not to mention she still wasn't used to not being able to feel her leg.

Jeff's hair was in his face. His lips were slightly pouted. He always looked like that when he was sleeping. Not like she watched him or anything. She couldn't help but notice the fact the Jeff's shoes and socks were off. Unlike his brother Matt, Jeff couldn't sleep with anything on his feet. He had big bags under his eyes, which Lita figured was from sleeping in a chair for most of the night.

She could tell he really cared about her. And she really cared about him. More than how a friend would care about a friend. She loved him. But no one knew except her. None of her friends, not even Trish. And she didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was scared that she would never get to tell Jeff how she felt.

She gently brought herself into Jeff's arms a little more. She felt his slowed breaths on her head. She felt her self drifting off into sleep. She felt Jeff tighten his grip around her. She felt safe for the first time being in the hospital. She felt a lot of things. If this was how things were gonna feel from now on she sure as hell wanted more.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's the next chapter. I was being lazy and I had a lot of stuff to do for school. Sorry for the late update. Read and Review. That's an order.**

**Another thing, ignore the grammatical errors, It is 1:00 a.m. as I am writing this, and I don't feel like checking for the.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Lita, there are some people here to see you," the nurse said. She wasn't as timid as the night nurse.

_Probably Trish, John, and Adam._

"A little blond haired lady, and two men, one bulkier then the other. Should I let them in before they disturb all the other patients with their arguing?" the nurse asked.

_Yep, that's them._

"Yeah let them in," Lita said to the nurse.

"Gotcha," she said exiting the room.

Within seconds Trish, John, and Adam were in the room.

"Lita," Trish screamed as she ran toward her redhead friend.

"Dam Li, you scared us out there. Do that again, I'll have to beat you up." John said as he walked over to her, giving her a hug.

"Wow John, you have me shaking in my…hospital gown." She said sarcastically.

She looked around John and Trish at Adam. He was staring straight at her.

"What, I don't get hello?" Lita asked.

The sides of Adam's lips slowly twitched up into a smile. He walked over to his friend and gave her a big hug. She smiled in his embrace.

"We thought we lost you," He said.

His voice was quieter then the others, but strong. Adam, other wise know to the fans as Edge, had known Lita the longest, other than Jeff. He and Lita were training together ever since OVW. Ever since then they had been with each other. And if Lita had to pick someone that knew her almost as well as Jeff, it would be Adam.

"Now that you have me you ain't getting rid of me that easy," she said with a small laugh, which brought pain into her body. On the landing of the moonsault she had hit the chair to fast to base her landing, which resulted in a few cracked ribs.

"Where's Jeff?" John asked.

Both Trish and Adam looked around, both just realizing that he wasn't there.

"He was so tired that he refused to get up from my bed, which resulted on most of the pillows on the floor. The nurse you saw before dragged him up and forced him to go get some coffee. He was gonna try to sneak some for me, see as the crap they give me here isn't any good and I am in dying need of some caffeine. But, it isn't the easiest thing to sneak." Lita said.

"That's Jeff for you," Trish said, a smile on her face.

"Yeah I wouldn't be surprised if he managed to take the whole coffee machine," John said with a slight chuckle.

"I would joke too much about that, it might be true, that's probably what's taking him so long." Adam said, he also gave out a small chuckle.

Lita looked at all her friends with a smile on her face. Even though on the outside she looked happy on the inside she felt terrible. Even couple minutes she would try to move her leg, hoping that she would get some feeling. But nothing. It felt like a bunch of emptiness was taking up the spot of her once movable leg. She looked up when she heard an uneasy laugh coming from the hallway.

"No, of course I'm not bringing this cup of coffee to Lita, why would I want to do that?" Jeff said, holding the coffee close by him just incase someone attempted to take it from him.

"Mr. Hardy….I mean Jeff, you haven't even been in this hospital for more than a day and I can already tell when you are up to something." The nurse, Nicole, said. She was the morning and afternoon nurse for Lita, she being more bulky then the night nurse, a lot more bulky. This resulted in Jeff being a tad bit more scared of her. She looked like she could crush him in one hand.

"Now Nicole, why would I be up to something." Jeff asked. He was trying to avoid this conversation to get the coffee to Lita, which wasn't exactly working.

"I'm keeping my eye on you, and trust me, I will be watching." She said as she backed away slowly, moving her two fingers toward her eyes then moving one finger toward Jeff.

Jeff quickly turned on heel and quickly walked, or more like ran, into Lita's room.

"Dam I thought she was never gonna stop talking." Jeff said, his back against the door he had just shut behind him.

"Well, at least he put it in a cup," John said.

"Speaking of it, gimme," Lita said holding her hands out. Jeff handed her the coffee, with a smile on his face. There were times where the little kid showed in Lita. He loved all of those times.

He looked back at his three friends, the smile still on his face. Trish was sitting on the other chair in the room, she looked like shit. There were dark bags under her eyes and lines of mascara that ran down her face. Her blond hair was quickly thrown up into a messy pony tail. John, who also looked like shit, had the same black bags under his eyes. One hand was rested on his lower back, probably from the pain that was caused by sleeping in the waiting room chairs, with a small blond sleeping in his lap. Lastly he looked over at Adam. He wasn't looking at Lita or any of the others. His eyes were wandering off to different spots in the room, no where in particular.

"This place is pretty boring," Adam said suddenly. His eyes met Jeff's quickly.

"Tell me about it," Lita said from her hospital bed.

"Dude, were supposed to be cheering Lita up, not boring her out of her mind." John said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I need coffee. Let's go down stairs and get some. We'll be right back Li." Trish said.

"Sure no problem Trish, you guys look like you need some. Why don't you go home, get some sleep. I won't be going anywhere any time soon," Lita said.

Her friends didn't look good, exhausted and more sad then happy.

"That might be the best idea," Adam said, "We will come back first think tomorrow Li."

"Well we already established the fact that Jeff isn't leaving for a while," Lita said, followed by a strict nod from Jeff, "So you mind brining me and him up some clothes?"

"Sure no problem," Trish said, "We'll bring up your stuff tomorrow."

"Thanks," both Jeff and Lita said to their friends as they walked out the door.

Before Adam shut the door he turned around and directed his attention to Lita.

"If you need anything, just call me. And if Jeff drives you insane, I'll come beat him up," Adam said.

"Sure thing Ad," she said, "especially the part about Jeff driving me insane."

"Hey, I think I'm gonna need some help from stopping you from driving me insane Li. Knowing you, your gonna wanna try and get out of bed every 5 minutes," Jeff said.

"Can you blame me," she asked.

"And Li, stay strong," Adam said as he shut the door behind him. Jeff sat down on the chair next to Lita's bed.

"So, how are you feeling," Jeff asked.

"Better than yesterday, but I still don't feel anything," She admitted. Her voice was a little more shaken then she meant to be, but she couldn't help it.

"The doctor came in while you were gone and told me that I'm going to start therapy next week. I can start sooner if I start getting more feeling." She looked down at her hands, subconouiously playing with her fingers.

"Don't worry, I know you're gonna get through this," Jeff said, "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, Matt is coming down to see you tomorrow. He should be here as soon as possible."

"I thought he was in Cameron?" Lita said unsurely.

"Yep," Jeff said, rubbing his hand against his rough beard.

"And we are in Connecticut," Lita said slowly.

"Yep."

"So how is he going to manage to get down here that fast?"

"He's a Hardy, he'll get here," Jeff said proudly.

Lita just laughed as she pushed some of her red hair out of her face. She leaned over to the side table and picked up her almost finished coffee.

"Soo…." Lita said, trying to think of something to talk about. Usually when they were having a conversation it was when she was able to get up, walk around. Nothing seemed to be interesting when she was stuck in bed.

"Hold that thought," Jeff said as he reached into his pocket to pull out his vibrating phone.

"Hello?" Jeff said into the phone unsurely, since the caller ID didn't recognize the number.

"Hello Jeff, its Vince."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Ha-ha, cliffhanger. Well not really but….. The more reviews I get the sooner it will drive me to update.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I was a little rushed when writing this, so any grammar errors are my bad. Please Review. Please.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Oh hi Mr. McMahon," Jeff said. He tried to sound more formal since he was talking to his boss, but it didn't work.

"Do you have an update on Lita's condition; I couldn't get a hold of her phone so I thought you were the next best choice."

I'll be right back, Jeff mouthed to Lita as he put his hand over the phone. She lifted an eyebrow as to question Jeff. He just turned around and walked out the door.

"Umm, Jeff are you still there?" Vince asked when he received no answer.

"Yes sir I am, sorry but I didn't want to have to repeat Lita's condition with her in the room. It is hard enough for her now, I'm trying to get her away from thinking about it," Jeff said.

"I understand, is it that bad? Is she gonna be able to wrestle soon?" Vince asked, completely unsure about her condition all together. From what he saw, it looked like she might have a concussion with a few cracked ribs.

"Well, no not exactly, when she hit the chair something went wrong with her neck," Jeff said. It felt like he was talking about an object, not a person.

"And because she already broke her neck………." Vince started to say before being cut off by Jeff.

"She damaged her spinal cord which led to one side of her to be paralyzed from the waist down," he finished. **A/N: I'm no doctor so I don't know if any of this is right, but lets pretend it is.**

"This isn't good," Vince said.

"You're telling me, she has to begin physical therapy next week unless she gets any feeling before hand. The doctor said it is a long and tiring process. At this point they don't know how long it will be," Jeff said, his voice was quiet and shaken.

It was starting to come to a harsh reality. He knew it had happened, but actually thinking it over was bringing him to the harsh truth. Lita probably wouldn't be traveling with him for close to a year. Maybe even more. Who else was going to keep him entertained over the long road trips? Who else was going to help him pull pranks, and even pull pranks on him? Who else would he room with in the boring hotels. He realized his eyes began to tear up. He quickly took the hand that wasn't holding the phone and wiped them before anyone noticed. He was snapped back to reality by the voice on the phone.

"Jeff…..Jeff you there?"

"Sorry I zoned out." His voice was more shaken then before.

"That's alright, what we need to figure out is what you are going to be doing. I expect that you are going to want to take some time off to be with her." Vince said.

"I actually haven't though about it," Jeff said. It was true; he had been so caught up in what was happening that he hadn't thought about himself.

"Well how about this, I will give you the rest of this month off. If you need anymore time then tell me. But you are going to need to back here in at least three months. Until then I expect regular updates on Lita's condition. She is our top diva and she not being well concerns me." Vince said.

**A/N: Yes I am making Vince nice in this fic. Shocker I know.**

"Thank you very much Mr. McMahon. I'll make sure to keep you updated. Thanks for understanding."

"That's no problem, and Jeff,"

"Yes,"

"Hang in there son."

"I'll try," Jeff said as he hung up the phone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nicole made her way around the corner of the hall in order to get to Lita's room. She stopped herself as she saw Jeff, one foot up against the wall with the rest of his body leaning against it too. He had his cell phone in his hand. It sounded as if he was about to cry. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but she didn't want to disturb his phone conversation. After all, he was leaned up almost directly on Lita's door. She waited a little while, watching Jeff as he stopped speaking and wiped the tears out of his eyes. Nicole saw something in his eyes that she didn't see often in most people. But when she did see it, she knew what it was.

Love.

From what she knew, Lita and Jeff were just friends. Or at least that's what Lita said when Jeff was sleeping. Nicole found out that they weren't fiancés when she didn't see the rings. Plus, seeing the interaction between the two, it was no way they were intimate with each other. She hid back even more as she saw Jeff close the phone and turn to go back inside. She leaned up against the wall, kind of like Jeff did before, and thought to herself.

_If Lita loves Jeff, and Jeff obviously loves Lita, then why weren't they together? Am I the only one that is noticing this? No, I couldn't be. Their friends must have seen something between them. _

She was snapped out of her thoughts as one of the other nurses walked by, stopping in front of Nicole and waved her hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Nicole," She said.

Nicole quickly shook her head and pushed off the wall. She started making her way toward Lita room, with a goal in mind.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So what did Vince want?" Lita asked her purple haired friend as he came back in the room.

"He just wanted to know how you were doing. He gave me the rest of this month off so I can stay with you."

"That's great, but I don't want you to be missing out of work just because of me."

"Li, we talked about his before…"

"I know, but I just don't want you to stop your life for me."

"Li, you are my life. I want to do this for you."

"I know, I know." Lita said as she bowed her head a little, some red hair curtaining her face. Jeff walked over to her and took her hands in his. Once again the size difference was evident.

"I love you, you know that right?"

It killed him to say that. He loved her so much more than just a friend, or sibling. He loved her with all of his heart. But she was his friend, not his lover.

"Yeah I know, and I love you too," She said.

It killed her to say that, even though it was true. But she knew he meant like a sister. Too bad he didn't understand that she loved him more.

"Knock knock," A voice said interrupting the "moment" they were having.

Both of their eyes turned to the door, to see Nicole standing their. "Sorry to interrupt you guys, but Lita the doctor is on his way to check on you."

"Ok" is all Lita said.

She didn't like the doctors at all and this doctor especially. And he knew it. She had given him such a hard time that he really just wanted to leave her alone. But it was his job never to leave a patient behind, whether they liked it or not.

"Oh and I was supposed to tell you that a Matt Hardy is here to see you," Nicole said as she took a look at the papers in her hand.

"Matt's here already?" Lita asked Jeff.

"I guess he is," Jeff said, also surmised.

He thought his brother was coming tomorrow; coming from North Carolina to Connecticut isn't that easy.

"Should I send him up?" She said.

"You know what; I'm not even going to ask that. If he's a Hardy I'm guessing he's welcome."

"Yeah you can send him up here," Jeff said with a laugh.

"Gotcha," Nicole said as she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"How did he get here so fast?" Lita asked Jeff, not realizing that he was probably as clueless as she was right now.

"I really don't know, but he is a Hardy," Jeff said as he sat down in his chair.

"Oh yeah, and what makes being a Hardy so great?"

"Well for starters we are intelligent, and brave," Jeff said sticking out his chest for emphases. "And you cant forget, our handsome looks," He said, a goofy grin placed on his lips.

"Good looks my ass," Lita said, also with a grin on her face.

"When you get out of that bed I'm gonna hurt you," He said, his grin still there.

"When I get out of this bed I'm gonna hurt you first."

"Oh no, I'm so scared. Mrs. Queen of Extreme is gonna give me the moonsault." Jeff said, but quickly wishing he didn't. Both of them paused for a little while, Jeff was trying to read Lita's face.

"I only messed up once; next time I'll make sure to hit you. Maybe give you an extra twist of fate if you don't be careful," she said, showing Jeff that she wasn't going to be hurt at the mention of the one move that almost cost her career, and life.

"If my punishment is anything like you gave John, count me out."

"Come on, there was only a little bit of blood on Trish's shirt, and that's only cause John was holding on to her cowarding."

"From what I remember there was also a little bit of blood on the hotel carpet?" A new voice said. They both looked toward the door to see their very own, Matt Hardy.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

A/N: Hey guys, I'm happy to say that I think this is my best chapter yet. I even added some CenaTrish in there. R&R.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Matt!" Lita said to her friend in the doorway.

"Hey Red," Matt said as he walked over to his friend with his arms spread wide open. Lita accepted this gesture with her own, the two giving each other a hug.

"Ok what did my brother do this time?" Matt asked after he and Lita broke from the hug.

"What makes you think I did something?" Jeff asked, his eyebrows lifting slightly.

"Well, if Red has to give you the same death treat she gave cena, you know you did something wrong," Matt stated. Both Lita and Matt broke out in laughter as Jeff stuck his bottom lip out slightly and pouted.

"Aww Jeffy you know I wouldn't really do anything mean to you," Lita said.

"Yeah yeah you say that now, just wait until I'm sleeping and I wake up……..I don't even want to think about it." he said shuttering at the thought of what his fiery friend could do to him. She seemed sweet, but she had a short temper. Jeff had seen both sides of her. And by the looks of it, he wanted to stay on the good side.

Once again Matt and Lita started to laugh. As soon as the laughing died down Matt began to speak.

"Red, it's great to see you happy."

"Well Matt is good to be happy."

"And I know my dork of a brother says this a lot," Jeff looked at Matt with a stern glare as he continued "But I'm gonna be here for you the whole way. And I know you don't need any help but I want to be here for you."

"You know what Matt, I've been thinking about it and I think that getting help along the way is exactly what I'm gonna need." She said. Jeff's eyes twinkled when he heard her say that. He thought that she was going to be fighting him the whole time. But to hear he admit that she was going to need help made his day brighten up.

"And I know that you can be here as much as Jeff can, but one 24/7 Hardy is good enough for me. I'm still trying to recover from having you both with me when we were with Team Xtreme."

Both Hardys looked at each other than looked at Lita

"Its all his fault," they said at the same time while pointing a finger at the other one.

"Whatever you guys say."

----------------------------------------------------------

Trish decided to go back to the hotel with John since Adam was going to visit Randy. Trish and John got to the hotel around 11:00 am.

"I cant wait to get some sleep," Trish said.

"Well you don't have to wait much longer," John said as he opened the door to the car and exited. They both entered the hotel and went over to the elevator. John let Trish in first then he followed her. She already had the 7th floor button pressed so now all they had to do was wait.

"Do you think Lita's going to let Jeff stay with her, through everything?" Trish asked.

"Well, Li is one stubborn chick, but I think she knows how much Jeff wants to be there with her."

"Well, I think that this whole experience is going to bring them together."

"How so?"

"Once Lita and Jeff spend all this time together, and once Lita is able to walk again, they will finally realize they love each other."

"Trish, you knows its not gonna be that easy. Jeff has loved Lita for years; I don't think he is going to tell her anytime soon. He has become really good at hiding his feelings."

"Same with Lita." Trish said thinking hard. "But I still think this is going to change their relationship."

"If Lita doesn't kill Jeff by the time she is able to walk again, then yes, I think it will change their relationship."

They reached their floor and made their way over to their hotel room. They were sharing one because Adam insisted on having his own, like always. Once they got in the room Trish put down her bag while John jumped on one of the beds.

"Hey lazy you gonna get changed," Trish asked John because he was still in his ring gear, which was pretty much the same as his street clothes.

"Nope," he said with his eyes closed.

"Ok well I am," Trish said with her change of clothes in hand. She went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

John kicked off his shoes and began to fall asleep before a familiar tune woke him up. He reached in his pocket to pull out his cell phone, which was playing his entrance theme.

Most people told him that he was full of himself for having his own entrance theme on his phone. But he didn't think so. After all he had all his friends themes on their. And after losing a bet he had Lita's ring tone for a month. He deserved to have his on there. He took a look at the caller ID before answering.

"Hello."

"John, it's Adam."

"I know, these new inventions called cell phones have caller ID."

"Shut up smart ass. What are you doing after you go to see Li tomorrow?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it."

Trish came out of the bathroom in her change of clothes and was now listening to the conversation while leaning up against the doorframe.

"Well you better start thinking about. Wait, let me think about it for you. I think that you and Trish are going to see Vince tomorrow."

"What do you mean, why would we want to see Vince on our day off."

"Because he just called me saying that me, you, and randy are in the start of a new story line. And since Trish is going to be your new manager, she has to come."

"Dam, cant he just let us have the day to ourselves."

"Wait, what's going on. Why are we going to see Vince."

"Hold on Trish I'll tell you later."

"No, I think you'll tell me now." She said as she walked over to John and grabbed the phone out of his hand.

"Hey Blondie give me that back."

"Don't think so, and don't call me Blondie," Trish said. She walked into the other room while talking to Adam.

"Dam woman's been hanging around the redhead too much."

"I heard that!" Trish yelled from the other room.

------------------------------------------------------  
"Mrs. Hardy you need to be patent," the doctor said as he was checking Lita's leg.

"Call me Lita dam it," She said. This was the 4th time since she had been in the hospital that she had to tell him that.

"Sorry, Lita your leg seems to be the same since last time," the doctor said.

"Of course it's going to be the same as last time, you checked it 5 hours ago."

Jeff and Matt watched Lita fight with the doctor. They couldn't contain there laughter anymore as the busted out. Jeff was holding on to his stomach and Matt was on the floor. Once the doctor finished checking Lita he jotted down some stuff on his clipboard and began his way out of the room.

"Doc, your whipped," Matt said, his voice tired from laughing. The doctor just rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Dam doctor gets on my nerves," Lita said out loud to herself.

"Red if you keep that up I don't think the doctors gonna come anymore," Jeff said.

"That's my plan." She said with a grin.

"You're evil Red."

"That's what happens when you have out with the Hardy Boyz for 3 years."

"Very true," Jeff said.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Trish hung up the phone after talking to Adam for about 10 minutes. She walked back into the bedroom to find John hanging upside down on the bed, his head and hands close to the ground.

"You left me."

"Aww I'm sorry, but you wouldn't give me the phone, so I decided to find out myself."

"You left me…..bored."

"I can tell. Well tomorrow we have to be at Vince's around 2:00 p.m. so I guess we can visit Li until 12 and then go out to eat before the show."

"Yes maim," John said. All of a sudden gravity took over John's body and he fell to the ground in a big heap.

"Owwwww," he wined.

"See, now look what you did," she said. She took John by the hand and tried to pull him up. He was almost up when their grip slipped from each other and Trish fell on her butt.

"Heeey," she said from her spot on the ground. John was too busy laughing to say anything. He fell back to the floor from laughing so hard.

"Your not nice," Trish said getting up from the floor. She walked over from her bed and plopped down.

"I'm going to sleep if you care." John was still laughing, and rolling, on the floor. After a couple minutes John stopped laughing and got up.

"I'm sorry Blondie," he said to Trish. She didn't say anything back. John couldn't see her face because she was turned to face the wall.

"Blondie…..Trish."

Still no answer.

John walked over to the bed and peered over to see his blond haired out like a light.

"Sleep good Trish," he said quietly as he put a blanket over his friend. Then he made his way into his bed, and soon fell asleep

-------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a couple hours since the doctor came in, and since then Lita and the Hardys did nothing but cause trouble. Jeff managed to get himself in a headlock with Nicole. He just happened to steal a bunch of rubber gloves from the back room. Then him and Matt filled them with water and started fighting with them. Lita just happened to pick up a couple and nail Jeff and Matt a couple times. By that time Matt had to leave. He said good by to Lita and gave her permission to hurt Jeff all she wanted. She also said good bye and told him that she was going to use that privilege wisely. Once Matt left Nicole walked in to see the place soaking wet, and Jeff with two water gloves in his hand. It wasn't until Nicole yelled at him and put Jeff in a headlock Jeff found a pair of crutches. He spent an hour trying to find different ways to walk with them. He only ended up on his face a couple hundred times. And Lita got to watch the whole thing.

The fun ended when Nicole came back and took the crutches away too. Now he was sitting, or more like lying upside down, on Lita's bed.

"Li, I'm bored," Jeff wined. He didn't get a response so he went to sit up until he slipped and fell in a bit heap on the floor. "Liiii. " Still no answer. He got up and looked over at his friend to see her fast asleep. He laughed to himself while he grabbed a white blanket, and covered her up.

"Sleep good Li," he said before falling asleep right next to her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Did you like it. Be nice and say yes. Ok now review, pleeease.


	8. Chapter 8

Lita woke up in the middle of the night in serious pain. Her head was throbbing uncontrollably while her ribs felt like they were on fire. Also her wrist, which she also sprained during the fall, was killing her. She could barely move her head from all the pain so she couldn't turn over to look at Jeff. All she knew was that he was still there by the hand that was wrapped around her waist and the smell of his shampoo.

"Jeff," she tried to say, and it didn't work to well. She got no response so she tried to kick him, only to find that one leg was working._ Dam, this is going to take some getting used too._ She felt as if her right leg, wasn't there. But her left leg made sure it was. "Jeff," she tried saying again. Jeff moved around a little, and Lita held her breath hoping that he would wake up. _Please, Jeff. Come on I need your help. _She thought to herself.

"Li," Jeff said miserably, or at least that's how it sounded.

"Jeff it hurts so badly." This made Jeff shoot up immediately. "Li where does it hurt."

"Everywhere," she said as the pain in her head started to take over, she shut her eyes, unable to keep them open. Jeff got out of bed and ran over to the other side. He pressed the nurse's button and grabbed on to Lita's hand.

"Come on Li, stay awake. It's ok Nicole should be here soon." And as if on contact Nicole came bursting through the door. "What's wrong?"

"Lita's in pain." Nicole walked hurriedly over to the side of the bed and dimmed on the lights, light enough for her to see, but dark enough not to hurt Lita's head anymore than it already did. "Ok Lita, you're going to need to tell me where it hurts." Nicole got no response which made her nervous.

LITAS POV

_The pain is so bad,_ she thought as she felt Jeff get out of the bed. She felt him grab on to her hand and give it a squeeze. She tried to squeeze back but the pain in her head started to fill her whole body. By this time she was hurting everywhere, except her leg. She heard voices, but she couldn't make out what the people were saying. She felt Jeff's hand leave hers.

_Jeff's leaving me? _

_Why is he leaving me? _

_Don't go Jeffy. I need you. I need you to make the pain go away. _

More and more burning and stinging started to fill Lita's body as the time went on. But then, it all stopped. Just as fast as the pain came, it left. She felt nothing as she drifted into a deep and uneasy sleep.

OUT OF LITAS POV

"Jeff I need you to let go of her hand for a second." Jeff did as he was told, and let Nicole do her job. She walked over to the drawer and quickly got out a bottle. Jeff couldn't tell what it was exactly. He looked over at Lita, who looked like she was dying. It hurt Jeff just to look at her. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her hands were gripping to the sides of the blanket. He so badly wanted to help her, but knew to let Nicole do her job.

Nicole poured the liquid into Lita's IV, and then put the bottle on the counter. She waited for a little while until the room got silent. All of Lita's muscles relaxed and she looked like she was sleeping. Jeff raised an eyebrow as he looked at Nicole.

"What the hell did you just give her?"

"It's a pain medication. It relaxes the muscles and puts her to sleep for a little while." Jeff nodded, his attention going back to the now sleeping diva. Nicole saw the look in his eyes as he was watching her.

"You love her don't you?" Jeff quickly looked up at Nicole, the color leaving his face.

_Was I being that obvious?_

"What did you say," Jeff asked her, making sure he heard correctly

"I can see it in your eyes when you look at her, or talk about her."

"Too bad she doesn't love me back," Jeff said giving in. There was no way he could hide it from Nicole. She seemed to have had it all figured out.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"Trust me, she thinks of me as her brother. Just a friend, not a lover."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun glared into the room onto John's face. He turned over and tried to avoid it, but there was no use. _Next time Trish is getting the bed by the window. _John turned back over and sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. He saw Trish on the floor, rummaging through her bag.

"Good morning," she said without looking up.

"Mmmmm…" was all John could manage to get out.

"Well since it is clearly too early for you to function, I'm going to take a shower.

Hopefully by then you can get your lazy ass out of bed." Then she got up with her change of clothes in hand, and went into the bathroom. John saw the light from the bathroom gleam off the wall, and start to slowly go away as the door closed. He rolled over while he stretched, not realizing that the bed came to an end. His butt ended up on the floor within seconds.

"Dumb ass," Trish shouted from in the bathroom as she turned the shower on. John shook off the pain and got up, stretching his arms out over his head. He dropped them too his sides as he walked over to his bad, and picked out clothes for the day. After getting dressed, he picked up all his clothes from the days before, shoving them into his bag. By this time Trish was done showering, as she came out of the bathroom, wet blond hair laying on her back and shoulders.

"We should get going," John said as he put his shoes on.

"Well, it's glad to see you finally want to be on time, for once." John just glared at her, not being able to think of a comeback.

"We have to stop at Li and Jeff's place to pick Jeff up some clothes. Then we can stop for breakfast at Dunkin Donuts or something."

"How the hell are go going to get in Jeff's place without his key card."

"Don't worry, I have it all figured out."

"Don't worry I have it all figured out," John said in a mimicked voice. Trish slapped him on the arm and the opened the door, motioning for him to leave. John held his arm and said,

"Dam woman, why did you do that?"

"Because, you deserved it."

"Now I really know you've been hanging around Red too much."

"It doesn't take hanging around with Lita to know when to hit you, its just….natural."

"Let's just go," John said as he left the room with a pout on his face. Trish grinned, and then laughed at the child John was acting like. The got to Jeff's room, which was only a couple rooms down from them. In between were Adam, and Randy and Jericho.

"Ok since your so smart how do we do this?"

"Just back up." Trish pulled out a bobby pin from her hair and slowly brought it through the slot. There was nothing at first until they heard a little click. That's when she pulled out her own key card and slipped it through the slot. The door unlocked in an instant. Trish turned around to look at John, a smirk on his face.

"You don't know how nervous that makes me."

"Why?"

"It just goes to show that locking my door at night isn't going to keep you away."

"Never," Trish said walking through the door. John turned on the light and looked around. He didn't know which bag was whose, so he looked in the closest bag. Inside was a Hardys shirt, which didn't give him much information on who the bag belonged to, since all 3 of the Hardy members owned one. He moved that out of the way to come face to face with a blue thong.

"Trish I think this bag is Lita's."

"What makes you think that?"

"This." He held up the blue thong on one finger, and a pink one on the other. He was holding them away from him like they were going to kill him.

"You never know, those could be Jeff's." John quickly dropped the thongs and back away from the bag. "Dam I can't believe I just touched that."

"No, what I can't believe is that you fell for that." Once again all John could do was give her an evil glare.

"Ok pick up the thongs and let's get out of here. I don't think Li would appreciate her thongs being all over the floor," Trish said before she thought how wrong that comment sounded. "And don't comment on what I just said." John held up his hands in defeat before he opened his mouth to say something.

"What makes you think I was going to say anything?"

"Just pick them up so we can go."

After everything was picked up and packed into the car, John and Trish drove to get some breakfast. After that they parked in the hospital parking lot and grabbed Jeff's back out of the trunk. They walked into the hospital, and saw Adam, Randy, and Chris waiting there.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Trish," they all said. John came up from behind Trish, lugging Jeff's bag. "Remind me why I got stuck carrying the back."

"Because you're the man."

"The buff man right," John asked with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever you say, now let's go see Li. We don't have that much time." John picked the bag back up and started following Trish, mocking what she just said silently. Chris Adam and Randy laughed as they followed behind them.

"Man John you're whipped," Randy said.

"Shut up."

The three snickered a little more as the all piled into the elevator, and waited until they could see there red head friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff was sitting next to Lita in the chair, holding on to her undamaged hand. She was waking up from the medicine, and she was a little drowsy still.

"Jeff," She said tiredly.

"I'm here Li,"

"I thought you left me."

"I wouldn't leave you for anything. I told you that before."

"When you let go of my hand…Never mind. Thanks for being here for me." Lita reached up and rubbed her eyes with her damaged wrist, which was now in an air cast. She brought it down quickly when she felt some pain, but it wasn't as bad as before. Nothing was as bad as before.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, whatever Nicole gave me worked."

"How did you know she gave you something? It looked like you were in your own little world when you were in pain."

"Well, I heard Nicole in here, and I remember this happening when I first got here."

"You mean this has happened before?"

"Well, just right when I got here. The brought me in on a stretcher and then the moved me into the hospital bed. That's when I started to feel the pain. I remember Nicole saying that she was going to give me something for the pain then I fell asleep."

Jeff was about to respond, but he stopped himself when he heard the voice of his friends. "I guess Trish and John are here," he paused before he added, "and Randy, Adam and Jerky." As soon as the words left his mouth in came the whole crew.

Both Randy and Chris were the first to come in, them both anxious to see her because they were able to yesterday.

"Red," Chris exclaimed as he ran over to her, pulling her into a big, but easy hug. "Hey jerky, I'm glad you came."

"I wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to see my favorite red head diva."

"I'm the only red head diva."

**A/N: Let's just say that Christy Hemme wasn't in the WWE.**

"That's why you're my favorite." Lita smacked him in the arm then peered around him to see Randy standing their looking up at the ceiling. It wasn't that he was trying to avoid her; it's just that he was thinking about something. He always did that when he was thinking.

"Hey pretty boy," Lita said, trying to get his attention. That was his nick name, ever since he joined the WWE. He quickly looked down at her, getting knocked out of his zone.

"This place doesn't look to friendly. I don't know how I could survive here," he said, then looked around at the 5 unhappy faces. Then he looked up at Lita. She had a smile on her face despite the other superstar's dirty looks.

"It is boring, but I've had Jeff, so the time has been passing fast." Randy walked up to her, and stuck out his hand. The rest of the group knew what this was. Lita looked at the hand and then placed her own into it. They shook twice before letting go and touching knuckles. After this they both dropped their hands and gave each other a hug.

This was a Randy/Lita handshake. It started when Randy first got into the WWE. The rest of the wrestlers told him that it was proper to shake hands with everyone he sees. And Randy, being Randy, did just that. They knew he would really get into trouble when he got to the red head. She looked at him very strangely as he extended his hand. She asked him what the hell he was doing and he started to tell about that whole hand shake thing before he realized that he was in his first of many WWE pranks. And from then on, that's how they greeted each other.

After the hug was broken and everyone was greeted, they all started a conversation. This is what usually happened when they would hang around together. They decided that it shouldn't be any different just because they were stuck in a hospital. They all sat around the room, Jeff in the chair, Trish and John squeezed on the end of the bed, Randy and Chris fought of the other chair. Of course, Randy was the lucky one to have to sit on the floor. Adam was also going to be stuck on the floor, until his phone rang. He stepped out of the room for a couple minutes before telling the whole crew he had to go.

"Are you still going to see Vince after?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

They all said well by to him before starting to talk again.

They all chatted for an hour, until Randy felt his phone start vibrating. Because the phone was in his pocket, and his pocket was up against the ground, it made a weird noise.

"What the hell was that," John asked. Of course it was John; he was the most curious one out of all them.

"My pants vibrated," Randy said before he realized that it sounded wrong.

"Too much information," Chris said. The rest of the group was laughing, and hard.

"Shut up guys, I wish I could take it back, but I already said it."

**A/N: Steph that was for you.**

"Very true," Jeff said. Randy opened his phone, to see the time.

"Oh shit, we have to go," Randy said. They got so distracted that they didn't realize that they had to go to see Vince in half hour. John also opened his phone to see the time.

"Trish he's right, we gotta get going."

"What, you didn't believe me?"

"Randy last time we believed you; we were over an hour late for the house show."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Both I and Trish missed our matches, and I missed the Diva's bikini contest." This earned him a slap from both divas on either side of him. "Oww, dam now I really think we should go….before I really get hurt." Lita, Chris, and Jeff laughed as John, Trish, and Randy left.

"Why do we hang around with them again," Chris asked.

"Well, I hang with Trish, and John is almost attached to her by the hip…"

"Like you and Jeff," Chris interrupted with his statement.

"Shut up jerky," Jeff said.

"And why do we hang around with Randy?"

"Because we feel sorry for him."

"Oh yeah that's right."

"You can't forget Adam," Jeff added, not wanting to forget anyone.

"See, Adam is special. He is….well, I don't really know. I guess he is the easy target."

"Oh yeah, so you guys were the ones who pulled the prank on him."

"Of course jerky, who else would it be?"

"That's also why when he and Randy came to pick me up today, he had on a pink beater, instead of his white one. I also remember a little bit of nail polish on his middle finger."

"Why did you notice it on his middle finger? Why not all the other fingers we painted," Jeff asked.

"Because he made sure to show me the middle one the most."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

**A/N: Hey people, sorry for not updating sooner. This isn't one of my best chapters, but it really moves the story along. Ignore all the grammar errors, I checked it over, but I always miss stuff. Thanks to all who reviewed. **

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

One week later Lita had been transferred to a hospital closer to home. Instead of being all the way up in Bridgeport CT, she was now in the hospital right outside of Sanford NC. This was also good for Jeff, whose house in Cameron wasn't too far away either. 

Right now though, Lita was sitting up in her hospital bed, bored out of her mind. She had been like this for a week, and today was the day she would finally begin her leg strength training. She was pumped, but angered at the same time. She still didn't have any feeling in her leg, which was going to make the leg training extremely hard. Jeff had stayed with her the whole time. He didn't even go home on his days off from work. Right now, he was forced to go home and take a shower, courtesy of Nicole. She told him that if he wanted to come back, he had to smell clean. Even though Jeff didn't want to leave, he finally gave in and went home to shower. 

**Now I bet you are wondering why Nicole is here in the North Carolina hospital. Well, she and Lita had become good friends over the week Lita was in CT. The doctor also saw this. So when Lita was getting transferred, the doctor talked to someone in the NC hospital, and Nicole went with Lita. **

Meanwhile, Lita was still in her hospital bed, counting down the minutes until she could finally get out. Her cell phone began to ring, so she reached over and grabbed it off the counter next to the bed. She looked at the caller ID, and saw that it was Adam. 

She opened the phone. "Hello?" 

"Hey girl, how's it been going?" 

"Extremely slow. I'm waiting for the physical therapy people to come so I can get out of this dam bed." 

"I know how you feel. When I had my surgery, I had to stay in bed for a while. But just hang in there." 

"Sure, I'll try. But if they don't come soon, I think I'm gonna kill someone." 

"Speaking of killing someone, where's Jeff?" 

"Nicole made him go how to shower; he should be back any time. Wait…why does killing someone remind you of Jeff?" 

"Well, I was thinking if you have the urge to kill someone, why not make it the rainbow haired kid." Lita laughed, and then talked to Adam a little while longer. She was interrupted in her conversation by a knock at the door. "Ads, I think I have to go, I heard a knock, so I think they are here." 

"Are you sure it isn't Jeff." 

"Since when does Jeff knock?" "

Good point, ok I'll talk to you later." 

"Bye," she said as she hung up the phone. Before she was able to tell whoever was behind the door to come in Jeff burst through the door and then slammed it behind him. "Li, there are people outside your door. And they keep asking me all these questions. And the old one keeps giving me these looks. And…and…." 

"Jeff, open the door and let them in." 

"Fine." Jeff said with a dirty look on his face as he opened the door back up. "Umm, sorry about that, I was just making sure everyone was decent in here before I let you intelligent people in," Jeff said, trying not to let the sarcasm slip through. 

"Jeffery Hardy, I didn't even know you knew the word intelligent," Jeff heard the voice, and recognized it right away. Just as he thought, Nicole came from around the corner, smirk on her face. "There is no getting rid of you is there?" 

"Nope," Jeff said with a big smirk forming on his lips. 

"Now let these people in Lita's room. They are here for her physical therapy." 

"Ok ok, fine." Jeff moved out of the way to let all three of the people in the room. Two of them were men, one middle aged and one just plain old. They both had beards, and were wearing doctor suits. The third one was a lady; she was in more comfortable attire. She was younger then both men and she had Lita's file in her hands. Jeff and Nicole both followed them into the room. 

"Hello Ms. Hardy." The oldest one said. 

"Call me Lita." 

"Alright then…Lita. I'm Tom, this is Jake, and this is Kelly. We are here for your physical therapy." 

"All three of you?" 

"Well, no. Kelly usually does the strength training. Jake is the one in charge of keeping your leg in a brace for the time that it is paralyzed. He is also going to help supply you with the things you need to mobilize." 

"And what do you do?" 

"I am here to keep track of them, and your file. Your doctor from the other hospital and I keep in touch with each other." 

"Oh great not that idiot," Lita mumbled to herself. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Nothing, so when do I start strength training." 

"Not so fast, I know you are in a hurry to get out of bed, but there are some things I'm going to need to tell you first." 

Just then Jake started talking. "We know that you are a wrestler, and that you are not used to having to train slowly, but in order to get you up and walking again you are going to need to have patents." 

Then Kelly started talking. "We will strength train 4 times a week. Once you are strong enough to have movement in your leg, you will be able to go home. Of course, you will need to be living with someone." Lita looked up at Jeff, whose eyes were already concentrated on her, before Kelly continued. "If you get any feeling in your leg during the strength training, you are to let us know immediately. Understand?" 

"Yes, I understand. Are we going to start today?" 

"Yes, I think that is a good idea." 

Kelly, Jake, and Tom all stepped outside to talk to themselves while Nicole, Jeff, and Lita were all left in the room. 

"Li, I'm going to go out for a little while, I'll see you in a little bit," Nicole said before also stepping out of the room. Jeff walked over to Lita and sat down in the chair. 

"So, how you feeling?" 

"I'm ok, I feel completely fine other than the fact that I can't move my leg. Oh, and the headaches that I get from time to time." 

"Can you see the scar?" 

"I don't know Jeff. It's at the back of my head. Even if it was able to be seen I wouldn't be able to see it." 

"You know what I meant," Jeff said as he stood up and leaned over to look at the back of Lita's head. He pushed back some of her hair to reveal a white scar, a little bigger than his pinky finger. "I didn't think such a little scar could produce so much blood." 

"Was there really a lot," Lita asked her voice quieter than usual. 

"No Li," he said holding on to her hand. "I didn't mean it like that. There wasn't too much blood." 

"I really scared a lot of people didn't I?" 

"We were all just worried about you." 

Kelly burst through the door, scaring both Lita and Jeff. 

"We're ready." 

--------------------------------------------

Trish and John were at the house show, in John's locker room. They had found out a week before that Trish was going to be John's new manager, and they would be starting a rivalry with Edge and Randy Orton. It wasn't a major thing, but it was John's first time having a manager. 

Back in OVW when he, Jeff, Randy, Adam, and Lita were training they had to have mini story lines. They all decided that Lita would be Jeff's manager because they had the best chemistry. But something else they agreed on was that John was the last person to get a manager. John was more of a loner, he liked to make his own decisions, and do his own stuff. It wasn't that he thought Trish was going to hold him down, but he wasn't exactly going to get used to her helping him make the decisions. 

"You have been awfully quiet, and knowing you, you would have opened your big mouth by now." 

"I'm just thinking." 

"About what?" 

"Well, having a manager is new for me, you know. I'm used to doing things my own way." 

"John, I'm not going to make all the decisions for you. I'm gonna walk out with you to your matches, and make sure that what ever divas Vince decides to send out with Adam and Orton stay out of the match." 

"That doesn't mean I don't want you to stay away from me you know." 

"Don't worry John, I know." 

-----------------------------------------------

Lita was wheeled up in a wheel chair to a place where she was able to start her leg training. Kelly started by moving her leg around for a little while. After she did that, she and Jeff helped Lita stand up in front of a device with 2 bars on the sides. 

"These are called parallel bars," Kelly said. Lita was to stand in the middle, while Jeff based her in the back. That was going to help her try and take her first step. 

"Ok Lita, when I say start I want you to try and take a step." 

"Easier said then done," Lita said, still not being able to feel her leg. 

"Li just try your hardest," Jeff said from behind her. Lita could picture the look on his face. She braced her hands on the bar; she could feel the sweet starting to form on her hands. She was becoming nervous. _This is no big deal. I've walked all my life. This is one step._

She shifted all her weight to her hands. She felt Jeff's hands on her hips. She tried to move her leg forward, only to feel nothing. She moved her other leg forward, which worked just fine. Jeff tightened his grip on her hips when he felt her move. She tried to move her leg again, and it still didn't work. _Ok this is getting old._ Once again she tried nothing. Lita's hands were getting tired from holding her weight up. She remembered what Kelly said about supporting all her weight on her movable leg. Lita was to keep most of her weight on her hands and arms. Lita felt all the strength slowly draining out of her. Since she hadn't worked out in a week, she didn't have much strength to being with. 

"Keep trying, really concentrate," Kelly said, trying to push Lita to keep going. 

_This is harder than I thought. I don't think I can hang on much longer._

Lita tried one more time, with all her strength she tried to pull her leg through. It moved slightly forward as she lost all energy. She fell back, and Jeff was first to catch her. She was breathing heavy, the sweat slowly drifting down her face. Kelly wheeled the chair right behind them. Jeff put her down in her chair and kneeled down in front of her with a bottle of water. She drank some and handed it back to Jeff. 

"You did great Li." He stuck out his hands in front of her; she placed her hands in his. 

"Thanks Jeff," she said, breathing out heavily. He ran his thumb over the top of her hands. Then he turned them over to see the redness in them. He rubbed them gently. 

"You did a great job Lita," Kelly said. "I think that's all for today, tomorrow we can try some more." Lita nodded as Jeff walked around back of her and started following Kelly with the wheelchair. Lita looked back at parallel bars as she turned the corner to leave the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

John Cena strapped up his sneakers as Trish's feet appeared at his view. He looked up at her, her golden ring attire shining in the light. 

"You ready to go?" John stood up, his height showing greatly over Trish. 

"I'm always ready." 

They both walked out the door, on their way to their match. 

"CUT!" 

Trish and John walked back into the room, John unstraping his sneakers. 

"Great segment guys, you have 5 minutes until your match." 

"I hate doing these segments," John whined as he grabbed his water bottle. 

"I don't know; I kinda like your on-screen character. He's more dark, and mysterious than the regular old John Cena." 

"Really," John said his shoulders and eyebrows perking up. 

"Yeah, and is there any reason they have you strap your shoes?" 

"Maybe it is part of my dark and mysterious character," he said with his hands on his hips, his chest puffed out. 

"Oh great, your never gonna let me live that down." 

"Not a chance Blondie." 

"Come on, our match is next." And with that Trish let the room. 

"That girls gonna get the best of me," he said, throwing his uncapped, half full water bottle behind his head, and adjusting his cap before walking out of his locker room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 9

A/N: Hey people, sorry for the late update. No, I didn't abandon the story, I'm just a slow writer, and a lazy one. Thanks for all the reviews, and keep them coming. I had a pretty fun time writing this chapter. Enjoy, and Review!!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Lita," Jeff screamed from upstairs.

"What do you want," she screamed back, not trying to hide the annoyance in her voice. This wasn't the first time he had called her. It was going on the 5th time. And ever time it was for something different. The first time he couldn't find his shirt. The second time he couldn't find his hair dye. The third time he lost his shoe. Lita was so annoyed that she couldn't even remember what he lost the fourth time. All she knew was that he was calling her again.

"I can't find my…..never mind."

She ran a hand through her hair as Jeff came sliding down the handrail. He jumped off the end and came running into the living room where Lita was sitting. Her crutches were laid up against the side of the couch. It had been a month since Lita's accident. She still had no feeling in her leg, but she was used to it by now. She was forced to use crutches for the time being. She was still strength training 4 times a week with Kelly. Right now though, her leg was in a brace, thanks to Jake. She was staying at Jeff's house, which was basically her home away from home, even when she wasn't injured.

"What did you lose this time?"

"I thought I lost my sun glasses, but they were……"

"On your head," Lita interrupted with a stern look on her face.

"Hehe, yeah," Jeff said uneasily rubbing at the back of his neck. He looked like such a little kid that if she was so annoyed at him, she would have been laughing.

"Your gunna get the best of me Jeffery, you know that right."

"Yeah, yeah what ever you say," Jeff said. He grabbed the remote from off the coffee table and flipped the channel. It was around time for Raw to start, so Jeff made sure to turn it on. They saw the WWE opening play, which included one of Lita's best moonsault. **A/N: If you WWE fans have ever seen the being of any WWE show, you can see Hulk Hogan and the Rock. If you pay close attention, you can see Lita's moonsault.**

McKenzie, Lita's dog jumped up on her lap just before Raw's theme music started playing. Jeff's arm went around Lita's shoulder as they sat there watching Raw together.

"Weighting in at 240 lbs, John Cena," Lillian announced as John and Trish came out from back stage. They were pumped, and booked for a match. Well, technically John as booked for a match, but Trish felt like it was her match also. They were in the main event. They had only been together for a month, but it felt right. John never felt like he was getting held back. He actually started taking some of Trish's advice, and it led him to main evening Raw. He was on his way to getting a title shot against the current WWE champion, Triple H.

John slid into the ring with Trish right on his tail. He took of his shirt and threw it to the crowd. Then he took off his dog tags, gave them a quick kiss before handing them to Trish. Trish left the ring as John waiting on his opponent for the night, Ric Flair.

_**Wooooooooooo!! **_

Ric flair's theme song started to play as he made his way down to the ring, sporting a pink, and fluffy robe. Once everyone was in the ring, the bell was rung.

A couple punches were thrown, John getting the upper hand and getting Flair down to the ground. John picked him up and gave him a quick close line. He turned back around and delivered another cloth line. The match was going at a slow pace for a while, both men getting the upper hand at some points. John bashed Ric Flair in the head, and Flair instantly bent over gripping his face. John knew this was time for his high spot. He climbed to the top rope and delivered a leg drop to the back of Ric's neck. Flair hit the ground like a ton of bricks. John went for the pin.

1…..2….Kick out!

John got up, the frustration leaving his body through his violent language. He picked Flair up and began beating on him. A couple of suplexes later and Ric was perfectly set up for one of John's signature moves, The 5 Knuckle Shuffle. He taunted to the crowed as he ran to bounce off the ropes. Before he went through with it, he caught a look of a certain diva out of the corner of his eye. He turned his attention to entrance ramp as he saw none other than Stephanie McMahon, wife of the WWE champion, run down to ring side and catch Trish from behind. Trish hit the ground from being hit so unexpectedly. John was about to help her but was caught by Flair with a low blow. John grasped himself in protection as Flair got the roll up.

1……2…..3!

The match was over.

Stephanie was already making her way back up the ramp; look proud of what she just accomplished. Trish was slowly getting up, holding the back of her head. She was giving Stephanie a death glare. John rolled out of the ring, still holding onto himself. Trish and John ignored Lillian as she announced Ric Flair as the winner. Trish and John got into the back, both angered by what just happened. They could tell that Raw was off air by all the camera men starting to pack up equipment. They walked all the way to their locker room, both glad that they weren't stopped by anyone on the way there.

Once inside the locker John opened up the mini fridge and pulled out an ice pack. He wrapped it in one of his shirts and handed it to Trish. She accepted it and held it up against the back of her head.

"I hate her," Trish said between gritted teeth.

"I know how you feel. I can't wait to get my hands on HHH. She didn't get you too bad, did she?"

"No, but seeing how much wrestling she actually does, I'm surprised she actually did this much damage."

"All these diva's these day, except you and Lita of course, cant wrestle for shit. It gets me so pissed off to see them parading around the ring in barely any clothes."

"I know what you mean. Just be lucky you don't have to share a locker room with them all." Trish said to John as she repositioned the ice pack.

"Hey, I have shared a locker room with Randy before, and let me tell you, men in Speedos are not my idea of a good time."

"I would rather share a room full of men in Speedos then have to listen to the _divas_ talk about which superstar looks _hot_."

"Wait, any of them say anything about me," John asked, dropping his extra pair of clothes. He turned around and lifted an eyebrow, waiting for the answer. Trish slapped him on the arm with her free hand. "Hey, I was just wondering."

"Keep it in your pants. I'm gonna go get changed then call Li and Jeff. Maybe you can stop fantasying about the divas by the time I get back. Either that, or introduce yourself to your hand." John looked at her in a funny way. It wasn't until she was almost in the bathroom that he realized what she meant. "Heeey."

Lita was lying down in bed, looking up at the ceiling. She and Jeff finished watching Raw a couple hours ago. They were both pretty pissed about what Steph had done to Trish, but they knew she would get her pay back soon enough. Jeff was in the bathroom that was connected to the room Lita was laying in, which happened to be Jeff's room. Jeff didn't want Lita to sleep by herself in the guest room, so he and Chris moved the bed into Jeff's room.

"Hey Jeff?"

"Yea."

"I'm bored, come out here and entertain me."

"I'm busy."

Lita was now in a sitting position. She and Jeff played this game all the time. They would talk through the door until one of them ended up giving in.

"Well, stop being busy and make me un-bored."

"How about you stop being bored so I can still be busy."

"Jeff, that made no sense."

"In my mind it did."

"Everything makes sense in that simple mind of yours."

"Very true."

By now, Lita was all the way up against the bathroom door, crutches and all.

"Soo, are you still busy?"

"Yep." Lita put her hand on the door knob, still playing along. "Are you sure you're still busy?"

"Yep."

"What about….now," she said as she opened the door. Jeff fell out of the bathroom and onto the hard wood floor. "Are you still busy?"

"Well I was, until someone ripped me from the bathroom, and forced me on the ground in an abusive manner."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Are you sure you weren't leaning against the bathroom door….taunting me."

"Mee? No way."

"Very funny," she said crutching her way back to the bed. "And why are you out of bed."

"Jeff, I don't need to be in bed all the time. And plus, I was bored."

"Li, I don't want you to tire yourself out. You need to save your strength for training."

"You sound like my mom."

"As long as I don't start growing boobs, I'm alright." Lita burst out laughing. It was these little things Jeff said that made her want to hug him….she meant kiss him…no….stay in his arms forever…NO…she mentally kicked herself. She couldn't stop herself from thinking the way she did. The more time she spent with Jeff, the more she had feelings for him. Even Nicole, who she saw 4 times a week, noticed it. Every time Jeff left the room; Nicole would look at her strange, or ask her why she didn't tell him her feelings. And every time she would have the same answer, "he doesn't feel for me the way I feel for him."

Lita snapped out of it when she saw Jeff's hand moving up and down in front of her face. "Li, stop zoning out."

"Sorry Jeffy. I was just….never mind."

"What were you just….."

"I was just thinking about stuff."

"What kinda stuff. Does this kind of stuff involve your best friend?"

"No, I was not thinking about Randy."

"Very funny," Jeff said. a sign of hurt flashed through his eyes, then went away instantly. Lita picked up on this fast and corrected herself. "You know I'm just kidding, right Jeffy?" His eyes turned back to his goofy old self by the sound of her voice. "Yea Li, I know," he said putting his arm around her. She smiled at him, and then leaned back, both of them falling back from their sitting position on the bed. They stayed like that for a couple minutes, just laying there.

Then Jeff said, "You really are my best friend, you know that right."

No answer.

He turned his head and looked over at her, their faces becoming extremely close. But it didn't seem like Lita cared, or maybe the reason was because she was soundly sleeping. Jeff laughed to himself, and then swung his legs off the bed. He took a blanket off the end of the bed and gently draped it over her. He unhooked her brace, making sure not to wake her up. He dropped the cast next to crutches. He gave her a small kiss on her head before climbing his bed.

Jeff was woken up the next morning by the sound of Lita's theme song. He picked up the phone, took one look at the caller ID and then threw it against the wall. The phone just landed on the ground with a thud, and kept on ringing. It played for about 4 more seconds before finally stopping. _Finally I can sleep some more before Li wakes up. _Two seconds later, Lita's phone started playing Randy's theme song.

It was all part of the on going bet, that they all just happened to have when they were drunk. It was really interesting to watch the person who was most drunk wake up to find out what there ring tone was. It was especially funny when Trish, Stacy, or one of the other divas was along. Watching the guys wake up to Stacy's theme song was classic.

"Jeff can you get that I'm busy," Lita screamed from the bathroom. Jeff groaned and turned over, thinking the redhead was still sleeping. It also stopped playing, Jeff finally able to get some peace and quiet.

"Who was on the phone," Lita asked as she made her way out of the bathroom. She laid her eyes on Jeff, who was currently lying on his stomach, his face buried in the pillow. Then she looked over to her side of the room, to see her phone where she left it. She went over to it, crutches in hand. She sat down on the bed, and looked at who called her. It was Chris. She called him back, and as she waited for someone to pick up, she noticed Jeff's phone across the room on the floor. She shook her head as Chris picked up the phone.

"Li, where are you and Jeff," he said quickly.

"Hello to you to. We are at home. Where else would we be at 7:30 in the morning?"

"Well why didn't you guys answer the phone the first time I called."

"Well, I was getting ready, and Jeff is lazy."

"Good point. Anyway, I was calling you guys to see if you remembered that everyone's getting together today. And, we had a vote." Lita didn't like the sound of this. Chris quickly continued before Lita could say anything. "And…we decided that were all going to your house."

"Christopher!" Lita yelled at him. It was never a good thing when the gang came to your house. It always ended up getting trashed some way or another.

"What's that…umm…Randy…ok coming."

"Chris you're such a liar Randy's not even at your house."

"Soo…well got to go, see you in a little while Red," he said before shutting his phone.

Lita looked at her phone then slammed it shut and tossed it on the bed.

"Jeffery get your ass up," she yelled, still mad at the fact that they were about to have 6 more people pile in her…Jeff's house. When Jeff didn't move, Lita decided to take things into her own hands, and get Jeff up. She went over to Jeff's bed, which only took around two big swings, since Jeff's room wasn't very big to begin with. Now with another bed in there, it didn't take much to get to the other side. Other than the two beds, there was a side table in-between, along with a lamp, a closet, and the attached bathroom branching off on the side. Not to mention the fact that there were many big paintings hanging on the wall, all painted by Jeff. Lita also helped a little. Once she was at Jeff's bed, she screamed at him one more time. When she got nothing she lifted up a crutch, and pushed Jeff's hip with the end. She ended up pushing harder than she thought, Jeff ended up rolling all the way over and onto the floor.

"Jeff," Lita exclaimed, putting the crutch back on the floor and going around the bed seeing if he was ok. He slowly got up, rubbing his back. "I'm up, I'm up."

"Sorry bout that. Anyway, we have to get ready, the gang is coming later." Jeff's eyes shot open, realizing that it wasn't going to end up pretty. "Yeah, I and the same reaction," Lita said, after seeing Jeff's face. "But Liiii, I don't want our house to be trashed."

Jeff didn't catch what he said, but Lita did. _He said our house, like both of us._ Even though most people wouldn't think this was a big deal, Lita did. And she didn't know why.

The door bell rang and Jeff jumped up to get it. As soon as he opened the door he was greeted by Chris, Trish, John, Adam, Randy, and Stacy. The all piled into the house, saying hi to Lita as they piled into the living room. Jeff shut the door and joined them.

"So Li, how you feeling?" Chris asked.

"I'm still feeling nothing," she said looking at her leg which was now in its metal brace. An awkward silence started to form, but it was quickly broken by Jeff. "So what makes you guy want to come over my house?"

"We though that it would be nice to get together with the whole gang. We rarely get to spend any time together, and this is a once in a life time chance that we all have off from work." Chris said. He was the one who always planned their get together, even if he gave them very little time to prepare. "And why did you have to pick my house," Jeff asked, knowing that Chris didn't want Lita to have to leave the house. They could have easily gone to anyone else's house, because they all lived close by.

They didn't always live near each other. But since they hung out most of the time, they decided to all get houses close to each other. And after a long fight, Jeff, Lita, and Matt won, making everyone else move to Cameron. "Quit whining and go get me a beer." Chris said to Jeff. Everyone else agreed quickly, and Jeff reluctantly left the room to get 8 beers. He came back with all 8 beers in hand, and passed them out to each person in the room. They all started drinking and talking. They talked about the up coming story lines in Raw. They also talked about, or at least the guys talked about, building on to the motor cross ramps in the back of Jeff's house. They talked about how they wanted them to be huge, taller than Jeff's house. Since they all had bikes, they all thought this was a great idea. The girls on the other hand, disagreed immediately. The three of them didn't want to have to watch as the guys risked there lives doing stupid things.

They talked for a couple more hours, 5 to be exact. By that time, all of them had at least 3 beers, the guys having even more. Right now, Lita was sitting on the couch next to Trish and Stacy, as they all watched the 5 guys wrestle on the ground. They were all teaming up on John, since he was the biggest. And all of them were as drunk as hell. Once they got John on the ground, Adam went for the cover, and Randy jumped on Adams back. This action was mimicked by Chris, and finally Jeff, who sat on top. Meanwhile all the girls were laughing so hard that they were all holding each other up. John on the other hand was gasping for air under the weight of 4 men, all weighing over 200 pounds.

"1, 2, 3!" the girls all shouted through there giggles. Adam tried to sit up, which caused Jeff too fall off the top of the pile. He landed hard on the floor, next came Chris, then Randy. Adam tried to stand up, but he was so drunk that he fell back down to the ground. He landed on a couple beer cans, which was pretty impossible not to do. There was around 40 beer cans on the ground, some in good shape, but most of them were crushed.

The whole group stayed where they were for a little while, too tired and to drunk to move. "What time is it?" Stacy asked, her words were slightly slurred. Jeff took out his cell phone, but couldn't see the numbers straight. "Li, what does it say?" he asked while holding the phone up in the air. "Jeff quit moving it around," she said as she tried to read it. Her head was throbbing, and she was struggling to stay awake, and Jeff not staying still wasn't helping. She grabbed the phone out of his hand and looked at the time. "It's 2:46."

"I think I need another beer," Randy said. He stood up from his spot on the ground and made his way over to the kitchen. Randy was the only one in the group who was able to get up almost perfectly even when he was hammered. Meanwhile everyone else, who was on the ground or on the couch, was unable to move. Randy came back with a beer in each hand, and sat down on the arm of the couch. "So guys, lets play a game," Randy suggested.

He moved his eyes from the girls on the couch to the guys on the ground. John was lying there, throwing beer cans at Adams head. Adam was just lying there, staring at the ceiling. Chris and Jeff were sitting up against the 2 chairs in the room, fighting over who got to pet McKenzie. The tiny dog was obviously trying to get to Lita, annoyed by both men. Lita was resting her head on the arm of the couch, hoping that it would relive her head ache. And Trish and Stacy were watching all of this, and giggling uncontrollably

"Guys!" Randy shouted.

"Randy, stop yelling," Lita said rubbing at her temples.

"Sorry, but you guys are boring."

"I wanna play a game," John said once he ran out of beer cans to throw at Adam. Adam sat up, and about 20 beer cans fall off his body. "I'll play."

Jeff quickly turned his attention to the others. "I wanna play a game too."

"Me too," Chris added in. Randy looked at the girls.

"Would you lovely ladies like to play?"

"How can we say no to that face," Stacy said. Randy grinned as he made his way to the floor. All the guys were already there, sitting in a circle. Trish and Stacy both slid off the couch and sat in the circle next to Randy and Adam. Everyone then looked up at Lita, who now how McKenzie in her lap. "Li, you gonna play?" Randy asked her. She looked around at everyone looking at her, her eyes meeting up with Jeff's green one for a couple seconds. "No, I think I'll pass for tonight. My head hurts and I'm going to go to sleep." Jeff, who looked more than concerned, started to get up. "What are you doing?" Lita asked him as she reached for her crutches.

"Helping you."

"Sorry to say Jeff, but I don't think you drunken self is going to make it any easier for me. I'll be ok. Trust me." Jeff sat back down; a slight look of pain crossed his face. Lita pushed McKenzie off her lap, and the tiny dog jumped right onto Jeff. Lita stood up with the help of her crutches, and it was Trish who got up after her.

"Here Li, I'll help you." Trish said. She and Lita both had the least to drink, unlike everyone else. Lita accepted Trish's offer, after realizing that making it up to her room would be most impossible without help. Lita slowly crutched out of the room with Trish by her side. Jeff watched them until the two divas left his sight. Then he looked back at the others, who looked like one fucked up bunch. There was a small silence before it was broken by Randy's drunken voice.

"Let the games begin."


	11. Chapter 11

Lita woke up to the bright sun glalrring through the window, and straight onto her face

A/N: This chapter is was really difficult for me to write. I don't know if it was because of the flashbacks, to because it is 1:00 A.M when I am finishing it. Anyway please R&R like always.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lita woke up to the bright sun glaring through the window, and straight onto her face. She attempted to turn over, only to have an arm stop her. True enough; a tattooed arm was wrapped around her waist. She giggled quietly as she looked over at her friend, who was still soundly sleeping. Her hands came up to her eyes as she started to wake fully up. She removed Jeff's arm from around her waist as she used the bed to prop herself up into a sitting position. Her red hair dropped into her face as she did so. She brushed it to the side, and then made a load whimpering sound as her headache from last night came crashing into her. Her hands instantly came up to her head as she leaned back against the headboard.

Jeff was woken up by the sound of his diva friend in pain. He quickly sat up, only to be greeted by the same fate. Lita reached over and grabbed her water bottle from last night and for the pills on the side table. She popped two of the out as she passed the container to Jeff, who was also obviously in pain. She took a drink from the water bottle and downed the pills before also passing that to Jeff. She glanced over to the other bed to see her blonde haired friend soundly sleeping. Suddenly all the events from last night came rushing through her head.

Flashback-

"_Jeff really wanted to help you, you know that right," Trish said to Lita once they were in her room. _

_Lita was sitting on the bed and removing her brace, while Trish was looking for something of Lita's to sleep in. She knew there was no way any of them were driving home, so they were all going to crash at Jeff's house. _

"_I know, but he was drunk, like everyone else. Plus, if I didn't have such a headache, I would have been able to make it up here myself," she stated matter-of-factly. _

"_Why are you so stubborn all the time?" Trish asked. _

"_W…what?" Lita questioned. She wasn't expecting that from her blond haired friend. _

"_Its like you're afraid to admit that you need help." Lita's face turned slightly red as she looked down at her hands. It was true; she never liked asking for help, even when she was a kid. She always wanted to be independent. After a little while she answered Trish. _

"_I guess I never want to have to depend on people, and after the accident, I felt helpless." Trish had a bit of sorrow in her eyes as she looked at the redhead. She didn't mean to make her feel bad when she was in the state she was in. she just didn't understand why it was so hard for her friend to admit that she needed help. _

"_Oh Li, I didn't mean…" Lita interrupted her with a comment. "No Trish, it is fine. I realize that I act stubborn, and I'm sorry if I do. It's just natural to me." _

"_I understand," Trish said with a nod as she changed into a pair of Lita's clothes. Meanwhile Lita crutched over to Jeff's stuff, and pulled out a pair of his shorts and a shirt. She went over to the bed and changed into the clothes. The obviously didn't mind that they were changing in front of each other because they all had to share a locker room. Once they were all changed, the two divas laid down in their respective bed. Lita laid in her own bed, while Trish laid in Jeff's, knowing that he probably wouldn't be coming up to sleep anytime that night. _

_**End of flashback**_

And that's all Lita remembered. She swung one of her legs off the bed, and used her hands to get the other one off. She reached for her crutches, and then used them both to get her up off the bed. Lita took a look at the clock, which read 11:30 am. She made her way down stairs.

She turned around the corner to come to see what looked like World War 3, WWE style. There were beer cans everywhere. There were also wrestlers everywhere. Lita held back a laugh as she examined what was in front of her. John was sprawled out in the middle of floor. Chris legs were lying across John's chest, while his head was resting on Adam's. Randy's face was directly next to John's ass. Randy's arms were wrapped around Chris. Lita couldn't hold it in anymore, and she burst out laughing. Jeff walked down the stairs, and looked at Lita with a raised eye brow.

"What are you laughing at?" Jeff asked. It wasn't until he looked down at the floor that he burst out laughing too. They both put there hands over the other persons mouth, making sure the loud laugher was muffled. The laughter died down in a little while. There breathing turned steady again as they looked down at the floor again.

"We made such a mess," he stated, as if Lita didn't know.

Just then, he got an evil look on his face. Lita looked at him for a second, before she got the same look. It was like they got the same idea, at the same time. Minutes later Jeff walked back into the room with a bucket filled with ice water. Lita looked at Jeff with a grin as she silently counted to three with her fingers. As soon as she got to 3, Jeff lifted the bucket and dumped the water all over his wrestler friends. A bunch of screams were heard as they all shot up, wide awake. Adam sat up quickly, which resulted in Chris's head thudding to the ground. John was pinned down by Chris legs. Randy woke up to the image of John's ass, and he pushed John out of the way before standing up. John jumped up, except he slipped and landed on his ass. All of the superstars looked at each other, everyone dripping from head to toe. They were jumping around trying to get warm as they looked over at the only 2 dry people in the room.

Death glares were exchanged as they saw Jeff and Lita, laughing hysterically. Lita was holding onto Jeff, her crutches lying on the floor. She was obviously laughing too hard to keep a grip on them. They both fell back onto the couch; neither of them stopped laughing for a second. When the laughter slowed, which took a few minutes, Lita and Jeff looked at each other.

"Jeff run," Lita said wide eyed.

"You're coming with me," he said as he grabbed her and ran. Right on cue, all 4 wrestlers ran after them. They would have caught up to them too, if it wasn't for the fact that they were running on a wet hardwood floor.

Jeff ran straight into the spare bedroom, which was usually Matt's bedroom when he came over, and put Lita on the bed.

"Stay here, I'll hold them off," he told her. She nodded with a smile as Jeff ran out of the room and shut the door behind him. As soon as he turned around, all 4 wrestlers tackled him, and all of them busted through the door and onto the ground. Lita instantly looked concerned for her friend because she clearly knew how much damage all of these superstars could cause. All 4 wrestlers shot up to there feet, all with evil intentions on there mind.

Chris looked at Randy and said, "We will grab rainbow boy, you get the little spitfire." Randy nodded as he watched Chris, John, and Adam carry Jeff out of the room by his arms and legs, all of them with grins on there faces. Jeff on the other hand, was squirming with all his might, trying to get free from his friends grip.

Once Jeff was out of Randy's sight, he spun on heel to look at the redhead on the bed. He had the same grin the others had, planted on his lips. Lita slowly backed up on the bed, the headboard soon coming in contact with her back. "Randy, lets think about this…" Lita said her voice just a little shaky. Even though she knew Randy would never hurt her in anyway, she was still nervous about what he would do to her.

Randy slowly kneeled on the bed as he inched his way closer to his friend. Lita ran her bottom lip through her teeth as she tried backing up even more. Randy watched her closely, and if he wasn't soaking wet, cold, and hung over, he would have found her nervousness to be quite cute.

But he was soaking wet, cold, and hung-over, so he ignored the look on her face as he was inches apart from her.

Then it happened.

Randy jumped out at the diva, his hands finding her sides as he began tickling her, with everything he had. She screamed as she tried to stop him only finding herself trapped between him and the bed. She couldn't stop laughing as she brought her hands to her sides, attempting to stop the torture. "Mercy…Randy…mercy." She attempted to say through muffled laughter. She tried to squirm out of his grip, but nothing was working. Randy was grinning; he actually couldn't help but laugh at liras face. She was trying so hard to stop laughing as she was giving in to the torture.

"So, do you give up…and admit that I win," he asked, knowing that saying these words were about as difficult as escaping for Lita. She wasn't the type to give up, but who wouldn't after being in her predicament.

"Yes." She finally was able to spit out, after being driven absolutely crazy. It wasn't till then that Randy stopped, and sat back against the head board. The room went silent, that only thing that was able to be heard was Lita's deep breathes. After a while she caught her breath, and then used the bed to push herself up against the headboard.

"Your not nice." Lita said matter-of-factly.

"This is coming from the girl who dumped ice water on me, when I was sleeping."

"I didn't dump the water, Jeff did." Randy sent her a glare, and Lita gave him a huge grin. He couldn't help it, he started laughing. By now, his hair was starting to dry, but his clothes were far from it.

"What do you think they are going to do to Jeff?"

"I could just imagine," Randy said as he gave a little shiver, indicating that he was indeed cold. He reached down to the end of the bed and pulled a blanket up to himself. He wrapped the blanket around his body, and sunk back into the bed. Lita giggled a little as she also laid back into the bed right beside him.

"So what happened last night once I went to bed?" Lita asked. She was curious to know because of all the yelling and laughing she heard downstairs when she was trying to sleep. She knew Randy was the only one who could function when he was drunk, so he was most likely to remember. Randy looked over at Lita and then thought back to what happened. The events came rushing into his head as he began to tell the story.

_**Flashback**_

"_Truth or dare, Randy," John said. Everyone, or almost everyone, in the group decided on playing Truth or Dare instead of their other choice, Spin the Bottle. Stacy was the only one who didn't mind playing spin the bottle since there were 5 guys sitting around her, not to mention all of them being easy on the eyes. But, all the guys objected because none of them wanted to end up kissing another guy, the odds were against them. _

"_Dare," Randy said. He was drunk enough know to be able to take a dare without caring. _

"_I dare you to down 4 beers in a row without stopping." Now most people wouldn't think this was too challenging, but when you were as drunk as Randy was, this seemed almost near impossible. _

_Soon enough, 4 beers were lying in front of him, open and ready to be drunk. Randy picked of one beer in his hand and eyed the people in front of him. They were all watching him closely and they were probably waiting for him to pass out. An in the course of 3 minutes, Randy had all 4 beers downed. He raised his arms up in the air like he accomplished something big. _

_Everyone in front of him mumbled under there breaths about wanting to see him pass out. _

_It was Stacy's turn next, and she being the only diva hadn't mattered at all in this game, as it would in the other one. She had a smile on her face as she opened her mouth to speak. "I dare myself to kiss Jeff." and with that she leaned over to the man sitting next to her and crashed her lips into his, the drunken kiss looking very sloppy. _

_Jeff pushed her back quickly, and couldn't help but wipe his lips up. He glared at Stacy and then at the people all around him. They all looked shocked because all of them knew. All of them knew that Jeff had a crush on Lita, hell it was more than a crush. Jeff was madly in love with the redhead, and Stacy just kissed him. Stacy was very much aware of Jeff's love for Lita. _

_Without any thought, Jeff got up and left the room, and walked up the stairs. Stacy shrugged and got up to, except she walked into the bathroom instead of upstairs._

"_Did she just do that?" Chris asked the shock on his imaged the shock everyone was feeling. They would all joke around to an extent, but when it came to kissing a man who was in love with another woman, that was just wrong. "Yes, I believe she just did." _

_**End Flashback**_

Randy finished telling Lita what happened, and he didn't leave any details out. He thought Lita had the right to know what Stacy did, even if she was hammered when she did it. He took note on the hurt that went through Lita's hazel eyes when she heard about what happened. She looked slightly broken, but the look went away instantly when it got replaced by anger. The fire in her eyes was showing immensely and she curled her hands into fists.

"I'll kill her." Lita spat out.

"Now Li, she was drunk, we all were. She probably doesn't even remember that she did it. Please don't fight with her." Lita then turned her hate slightly towards Jeff, because he didn't mention it sooner, but then her expression softened completely. Randy watched as Lita looked like she was in a zone, thinking, or remembering something that happened.

_**Flashback**_

_She heard the footsteps creep up the stairs as everything became quiet downstairs. She saw the light from the hallway slowly enter the room and the door began to open. Lita turned slightly to her right, but not enough to put pressure on her injured leg. Jeff slowly crept into the room, being careful not to wake either of the sleeping divas. To his surprise, the one he came to see was wide awake starring at him. _

"_Li," Jeff whispered quietly and he made his way over to her bed, "Are you ok?" he asked softly, remembering back to when she told him that her head was hurting. _

"_Yeah, I'm fine." She said equally as quiet. Her hands slipped into his as she looked him in the eyes. _

"_I just wanted to make sure you were ok." And at the moment she saw it. A sight mark of pink lipstick on his face. It wasn't big, or too noticeable in the dark, but because of how close there faces were, she was able to see it. She thought nothing of it, and pushed it to the back of her mind as she opened her mouth to say something. _

"_Are you coming up here to sleep," she asked because she was slightly confused why he was still up here. _

"_Well, seeing that Trish is on my bed, no, I'll sleep on the couch downstairs." _

"_You can lay down with me." Lita said right before she yawned. Jeff didn't think anything of it as he walked over to the other side of the bed, and slipped under the cover. He was the opposite side of her injured leg, which he was thankful for. And from there they both fell asleep, together._

_**End of flashback**_

The anger that was turned toward Jeff quickly went away, and was replaced by none other than love. He was sweet enough to come and check up on her. The anger at Jeff was also replaced by anger towards Stacy.

"Is that why she wasn't down stairs with you this morning."

Randy nodded.

"We heard her walk upstairs; she probably went up to the guest room."

Lita looked at Randy with a puzzled look. "But that room doesn't have a bed in it."

Randy looked at Lita like she lost her mind, but then quickly remembered that she was right. He was actually here when Chris and Jeff moved the bed. He remembered they had asked for his help, but on his way up there, he found the fridge.

--

John, Adam, and Chris all held onto Jeff for dear life as they dragged him outside. It was a very cold morning, and it had rained overnight.

"Guys, it was all Lita's idea."

"Why do I believe that all of that is bullshit?"

Jeff kept on wiggling, hoping that one guy would let go. Once they got to their destination, they all grinned.

"No guys don't do this." All three guys nodded, and gave Jeff one big swing. He landed in the in ground pool with a big splash as he flared his arms around everywhere.

"See Jeff, it isn't fun being wet," John said.

"If I didn't see what was going on, I would have told you how sexual that sounded." All three guys turned around quickly to see Trish standing there, with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She giggled as she saw Jeff crawling out of the pool, soaking wet from head to toe. "Thanks for your help Trish." Jeff said sarcastically.

"Hey Blondie, how did you know this was going on?" John asked gesturing to the pool and to Jeff. "I heard some screaming, so I looked out the window. I just happened to see Jeff fly into the pool."

Jeff looked at her wide eyed. "You watched them do it, and you didn't try to stop them!"

Trish eyed all three men, who all had huge grins on their faces, then looked back at Jeff. "Well it looks like you…and Lita gave these boys a little wake up call of their own."

"Boys!" Adam exclaimed.

"Trish, you got that all wrong. We are not the boys. The only boy here is this one." Chris said, point to Jeff

"Yeah Blondie, we are full grown men."

It was Jeff's turn to let out a laugh. He got up off the ground and made his way inside after Trish. They left the _boys_ standing their looking dumbfounded and anger. After a little while of pouting and slight mumbles, they heard a voice.

"Oh boooys." Trish screamed. "Come inside and get some breakfast." The faces of the three men just got more childish as they stomped their way inside the house.

--

Lita and Randy were already sitting in the living with their bowls of cereal. Lita wasn't as upset as before, because she knew for a fact Jeff wasn't interested in Stacy. He wouldn't have come up to see her right after the kiss, right?

Lita laughed at the sight of a very wet Jeff, walk into the living room with his bowl of cereal. He shivered a little before sitting down next to his redhead friend.

"Eww, Jeff you're all wet. Don't touch me." Jeff put his cereal down on the side table.

"Oh you mean like this." Jeff gave Lita a big hug, making sure that soaking wet hair got her in the face.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy." Lita said once the hug was broken, by her of course. She screamed at him and gently smacked him in the arm.

Randy watched the whole thing go down, and took note that he was going to personally make sure that Stacy didn't ruin what Lita and Jeff had going. Even though neither of them knew it, what they had was true love.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

So what did you think of this chapter. I threw a little twist in there, so tell me how you like it.


	12. Chapter 12

Brand New update for this one!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The ringing of the phone increased the pain in everyone's head.

"Someone get it," Lita said with her head on the counter. Everyone else just moaned and also put there heads on the nearest thing they could find. The hangovers were finally starting to settle in, and with all the running around they did just minutes before didn't help seize the pain. Randy, of course, was able to get the phone.

"Hello," he said in a monotone.

"Wow don't you sound enthused," Matt said from the other line.

"Two words…hang over," Randy said.

Even though he was able to function, it didn't mean his head was being as kind as it could have been. Matt just chuckled from the other line. He had been through those nights with the gang many times, and as great as they are during, they suck after.

"So what do you want before I hang up on your ass and get me some coffee…and dry clothes?" Matt didn't even question why Randy needed dry clothes, he figured if Jeff or his little red haired friend were anywhere near the house, it explained everything.

"I actually called to talk to Red, is she around." Randy looked over at Lita to see her head down, and her eyes closed, which meant she was probably sleeping.

"Yeah she's around, but talking to her might not get you anywhere."

"Why's that?" Matt said confused.

"Because it seems like…" he took a good look around him, "Every person in this room who can be considered a decent wrestler is dead."

"And what about you," Matt asked. "I am more than just decent, I am drop dead amazing."

"Don't get too conceded pretty boy." Randy turned his head to see Lita looking over at him.

"But I thought you…and I…_ugh _alright here's the phone." Lita took it from him, and greeted the man on the other end.

"Hey Matt."

"Hey Red, how you feeling?"

"You know, that question is really starting to get on my nerves." She stated as she signaled Randy to grab her crutches.

"Jeez, a man tries feeling sorry for his dearest friend, and she rips his balls off." Matt joked.

Randy returned with crutches in his hand, and then went off to the coffee maker to get some. Lita skillfully took them in her hand and moved into the war zone…or what they used to call living room, all while keeping the phone between her shoulder and ear. She sat on the couch and continued the conversation.

"So, how are things on Smackdown? Don't you miss us? And by us I mean me and Jeff. The rest are just added bonuses. Or…just a big pain in the ass."

"You bet Red, it so boring over here; me and Jay have nothing to do without being with you guys. And Jay is driving me crazy."

"We could always switch Jay for Randy." Matt quickly answered that one,

"No, no need for that. I'll deal with him. Maybe give him a twist of fate or something." Lita giggled and looked up as she felt she was being stared at. There Jeff was, leaning up against the wall, just staring down at her.

"Can I help you," she asked, without taking her ear away from the phone.

"Umm, what?" Matt asked.

"No not you, Jeff."

"Oh, Jeff's there let me talk to him." By now Jeff was already on the couch, and his ear was pressed up against the phone.

"Jeff! Your all wet, don't be sitting on the couch." She said to him. He grabbed to phone and started his way up the stairs.

"Yes mom," he yelled. She shook her head and leaned back against the couch, hoping that it would relieve her headache in any way.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jeff stepped into the shower, the hot water feeling comforting after being in those wet clothes for so long. He let the water cover his head and the rest of his tone body. He just stood there and let his head travel into many thoughts. Thoughts about Lita, the love of his life. But also thoughts about Stacy, and what she tried to pull last night.

_She knew I loved Lita, everyone knows. So why did she kiss me. She was just drunk that's all. But she wasn't even dared to; she did it on her own will. I think I should tell Lita about the kiss, maybe just bring it up in a conversation, and see what she says about. See if she actually cares. _

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream which he knew came from Lita. He then heard what sounded like a stampede across the down stairs.

Lita was sitting there, letting her mind drift as she tried her hardest to control the throbbing in her head.

_What's with this headache lately? Maybe it's just too many thoughts running through my head. Like about Stacy, god the bitch. Why would she kiss Jeff? But it's not like I told her my feelings about him. It's not like I told anyone. So maybe this is what I deserve, for keeping to myself. She had just as much right kissing him as I do. It's just that she actually went through and did it._

It was just then that a searing pain shot through her entire body. She couldn't hold back a scream as she lost control of her own body. The pain took over, and all she could do was scream. Randy came running into the room, took one look at her, and screamed for everyone else. Within 10 seconds everyone was in the room, not knowing what to do. Adam got in front of her and tried to calm her down. Her knuckles were white from gripping at the couch, and her eyes were tightly shut.

"Li, Amy, its Adam baby, open your eyes, tell me where it hurts."

"E-every…w-where." She was able to say through the pain. Things flashed through her mind like lightning. She managed to catch a picture of Jeff, and that's what she needed right then and there.

"J-Jeff," she screamed.

"Chris, go get him…NOW!" Adam screamed. Lita seemed to be getting worse by the second, the pain becoming more and more. No one knew what was going on, and they hoped Jeff could help. Chris flew up the stairs and busted through the door. By now, Jeff had gotten out of the shower and threw on the closest pair of pants he could find. Chris came barging in, grabbed Jeff by the arm, and flew back down the stairs. Jeff stumbled and fell to the bottom of the stair case, but then immediately jumped back up and ran over to the couch.

"Li, its ok I'm here," Jeff said as he grabbed her hand.

"Jeff," Lita said as she gasped for air.

"This is bad, I'm going to call 911," Trish said, and John ran to get the phone.

"Li, calm down, just breathe," Jeff said, not knowing what to do. The last time this happened, she was in the hospital, and Jeff was able to have Nicole give her medicine. That's when the idea popped into his head.

"Randy! Go get my phone in the kitchen." Randy ran into the kitchen, and returned only a few seconds later. He motioned for Adam to take her hand, and not to say a word, so she wouldn't think Jeff had left her. Once they switched positions, Jeff dialed the number to his nurse friend. She picked up after 3 rings.

"Hey Jeff what's up," She said.

"Nicole! Lita is in pain, a lot of pain. Like that night…when you gave her the medicine. What do I do?" Nicole immediately sounded alarmed.

"Ok Jeff listen carefully, do you have anyone else there?"

"Yes, I have enough people," Jeff said.

"Ok, you need massage her neck; it will loosen up the muscles and make most of the pain stop. But be careful, make sure you are gentle, be slow, and don't have her freak out."

"What are the other people there for?" Jeff asked.

"Incase she freaks out." Nicole stated.

"And Jeff, call me if anything happens."

"Will do," Jeff said and quickly shut the phone.

Jeff sat on the couch, and placed his hands gently on Lita's shoulders. She tensed up even more, and arched her back in pain. Jeff continued doing this, his touch becoming very soft and soothing. The other wrestlers held their breath and watched as Jeff worked his magic on Lita. It looked as if he was actually using his hands as a vacuum, and was sucking all the pain away. Adam, who still had his hand in hers, felt her grip ease up gradually as Jeff kept going. All of Lita's muscles started to relax as she drifted into a calming slumber. Jeff had stopped, and took her in his arms as she lay sleeping.

"What….was…that?" Randy said out loud. Everyone else looked as Jeff as if that's what was also on their minds.

"I have no clue, it happened once in the hospital when I was there, in the middle of the night. It's like she gets random pain attacks." Jeff said as he stared at the beauty in his arms, sleeping so soundly after what she just went through. It hurt him as much as it hurt her just to have to witness it. Her blazing red hair stuck to his wet torso. His hair hung in front of his face, as did hers. It was a sight for all on looking wrestlers to see.

"Guys, we should clean up a little," Trish said. Everyone took a look around, and the only thing that wasn't visible through it all was the carpet. John rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yea, I guess Trish's right." John said. John and Trish both left the room in search for garbage bags, when Randy's phone rang.

"Stacy?" Randy said as he answered the phone. He was glad that both Jeff and Lita had dosed off, so emotions didn't start going wild. He took his phone and went outside to continue the conversation. Chris also left the room to get to the upstairs to find some dry clothes. Adam continued to watch Lita as she slept. Something didn't feel right with all these pain attacks, they worried him. Then, he took notice to Jeff's hand that was slowly slipping off the arm of the couch. He sighed then started to pick up some cans.

All of a sudden Lita jumped out of her sleep. This caused Jeff to wake up to, and Adam to turn back around. Her breath was fast and hard, as if she just had a nightmare.

"What's wrong Li?" Adam asked curiously. She looked down, with a look of total surprise on her face. Jeff followed her glare with his eyes, and noticed his hand on her injured leg.

"I felt it."


End file.
